Welcome to La Push Florida Girl
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Katelyn loves everything with the sand and sun. But when she and her three closest friends have to move to the opposite corner of the country and four of our favorite wolves imprint on them, can they handle their favorite mythical creatures being real?
1. Chapter 1

**So my first fanfic. Be gentle and tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except my characters.**

So here I am. Driving up to La Push, Washington to start a new life with my family. We move into our house three days from now. But I wanted some time to catch up with my grandmother so I came early. Grandma had been living up there (all alone) for the past year and a half. She's had some neighbors keeping her company, but I can sense that she wants to see a family member.

And why not? Her only son (my father) had been living down in Florida with his wife of twenty-seven years, and kids (son and three daughters). My oldest sister, Kristin, and her two kids (my niece and nephew) Trenton and Emma are going to be living with us, until they find their own place. I feel bad for Kristin cause she just got out of her bad three-year marriage (Trenton's only two and a half and Emma 18 months) so I'm not going to give her any crap about having to move back in with her parents.

Nothing but green rushes past my car as I drive down the road to my grandmother's. I'm going to miss Florida. Unlike Kristin, I was born and raised in the sunshine state. But I do like the rain, it calms me. I find refuge in nature.

"Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira was playing through my silver camery's radio but just as the song got good, "Don't Trust ME" by 3oh!3 started playing from my cell.

Groaning, I turned down the music and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh. Katelyn, sweetie, how are you?" I couldn't help but giggle at my silly grandmother. She can be such a space-case sometimes.

"I'm fine grandma. I'm a couple streets from your place. So I'll be there soon."

"That's wonderful honey! Oh, one second, sweetheart." I guess she had guests over cause it sounded like she was talking to someone else. Then I think heard some glass breaking. "Oh. Shit." someone shouted. Yep, she had people over. I faintly heard her say, "Boys I told you _not_ to mess with that vase!" Then a hollow sound, like someone got hit in the back of the head. _Since when, and how many, boys are at her house? _I thought to myself.

"Grandma? Who's at your house?" I questioned.

"Just a bunch of teenagers. Seth, I don't care if you have glass in your foot! Get the tweezers and have Billy get it out! See what happens when you boys don't listen? Now, sorry about that, honey." She tried to apologize.

"It's alright," I said giggling.

"Any who, darling, do you remember that boy I told you about - my neighbor?"

"Grandma, for the last time I'm not interested in a boy you pick for me." She always does this - picks an innocent boy and tries to get us to date. It never works. The guy is either too clingy or not cute enough. But don't get me wrong, I love my grandma to death but she has _no_ idea what I like. Kind of like my mom.

"Well, give him a chance. Any who" - yes 'any who' is her catchphrase - "he's a sweet boy. And not that bad looking. You might like him." She proceeded to talk about this guy for a good two minutes. Truth is I just got out of a relationship that ended badly. I don't think I'm ready to get out there yet. And I don't want this "Seth" to become a rebound either. My nice side makes an appearance yet again.

"Grandma, he sounds nice but too innocent for my taste. Sorry. We'll probably end up good friends - that's it. I don't want this guy to be a rebound from my relationship with Josh." I could barley speak his name after what he did to me. Tears started to sting my eyes, but they didn't fall.

"You always put others feelings in front of your own. And that's why I love you."

"I love you too. Look I have to drive so I'll see you when I get there. 'Kay?"

"Of course, sweetie. See you when you get here. Bu-Bye now." Then she hung up.

Summer just started and I have to live it in La Push. Luckly, some of my other friends are moving here too but they don't get here till next week. But Kristin and I got jobs at Sue's Diner (thanks to Grandma, Sue's her neighbor) so we can work for now and not worry about job hunting or get bored.

I pulled up to a nice little one-story house with stairs and a ramp to the porch. Grandma needs the ramp when she was in high school she caught polio, so she needs a walker to help her walk around.

I hopped out of my car and was attacked by my half German Shepard half wolf puppy, Samson. He started licking me like crazy (I hadn't seen him for about two days). I would get my bags after I got inside and said my hellos. After successfully getting Samson off of me, I put his leash on him and made my way to the front door. There were lots of colorful flowers on the porch. I couldn't help but grin. It fit her personality so well. Colorful, bright.

I tightened my grip on the leash. I don't know why but I always get nervous when going to a new address. It's a little paranoia of mine. I always think that I got the wrong address or something. I hesitantly rang the doorbell.

A russet skinned boy that easily was 6'4" or 6'6" and totally ripped - but in a good way, like fit not that nasty bodybuilder way - answered the door. Now I _know_ I have the wrong place. Sammy got excited when he saw the boy.

"HEEL! Sammy, heel!" I pulled on Sammy's leash before I turned back to the boy and said, "I'm sorry. I was looking for Suzanne Forbes."

Then he spoke up, "No. You're right. She lives here." He stretched out his hand, "I'm Jacob." I took it and his skin was hot. Really weird. "You must be Katelyn. You grandma told us a lot about you." Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! 'Us'? Who's 'us'?

"Oh." I looked away to keep him from noticing the blush that was now plastered on my cheeks. Then he chuckled, confirming that he saw said blush.

"Come on in." He said gesturing for me follow him.

When you walk in, there's a sitting room to the left and a door that goes to one of the rooms on the other side. Then it flows into the dinning room and a wall separates it from the living room. A door to my right leads to, what I'm guessing to be the garage. When we walked into the living room to the right was the open kitchen and a hallway to a guest bathroom and bedroom.

After giving my evaluation about the house, I realized that there were about nine russet skinned people in there besides Jacob. Jacob did the introductions for everyone, "Katelyn, these are my friends. This is Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry, Collin, Brady and that's Seth. But you probably knew that though." He winked at me, making me blush, and walked over to an older man in a wheel chair next to my Grandma, who was sitting on the couch smiling like mad. "And this is my dad, Billy Black." Now Jacob was smiling like mad. Oh, those poor souls. The damage Grandma had inflicted is already done, I just hope that I can bring them back to normal.

"Hi," was all I could squeak out, cause, well, all the guys were huge. Even at my 5'7" height I felt weak. They all looked ripped too. And not to forget that each and every one was shirtless and wearing cutoff shorts while barefoot.

Sensing my uncomfortable-ness, Billy came over and stuck out his hand saying, "Hello, Katelyn. Welcome to La Push."

"Hey." I was able to say this with a bit more confidence while taking his hand which was cooler than Jacob's. Huh, well there goes my theory of genetics.

Then Sam walked over. He stuck his hand out too - what is wrong with these guys? Are they afraid of catching cooties from hugging me? "Hi, I'm Sam Uley. And I guess we're neighbors." He said chuckling the last part.

That caught me off guard. I got a very confused expression on my face and asked, "Excuse me?" I don't know why but I get _very _polite around people I just meet.

This just made him chuckle again. "I said that we're neighbors." It took me a second but I figured it out.

"_Oh_! So _you're_ Sam Uley! You helped my parents furnish the house when they came up last week." _Way to state the obvious Katelyn,_ I thought to myself.

He chuckled again, "Yeah, that'd be me. Have you seen the house yet?" He asked I guess just to make conversation.

"Um . . . no. I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, would you like to see it?"

"Umm." I wasn't really sure. I mean I just met the guy and he's asking me if I want to see my house. But something about Sam just made me at ease and gave off a big brother feeling to me. "Not now. I want to wait till my parents get here first."

"No problem. But you're welcome to my place whenever you want. I'm sure Emily could use the company."

"Emily?"

"Sam's fiancé. And Seth's cousin." My grandma chimed in pointing to Seth. And now that I really looked at him, he wasn't that bad looking. He looked so innocent. Damn! Now I had to mess with him. So just to tease him, I walked straight up to him and, like the actress I am, I acted interested in him. I grab both sides of his face and start to 'inspect' the giant.

"Hmmm," was all I said while every eye in the room was watching me. Poor kid. I might accidentally scar him from this experience. "I don't know Grandma. I mean he _is _cute . . . but he's a little too innocent for my taste." I don't think he was expecting what came next. The look of frantic-ness with shock, embarrassment, and pure horror was priceless when I grabbed his junk. And of course he gasped not expecting that. I could feel each guys' eyes widen at the scene unfolding in front of them. Oh, this was going to be too much fun! "_Damn, boy_! You aren't on steroids after all. Hell, your bigger than my skinny ass ex." I stated in real shock too - even though I wanted to mess with him. Once again, poor boy. "What grade are you going into, again?" I asked, hiding the twitch on the edges of my lips and the laugh protesting to escape my mouth.

He swallowed and blushed before he squeaked out a "Um, eleventh?" he said but sounded more like a question. Aww, he's too cute!

"Well, I'm a senior this year." I said with a slight grin.

"Katelyn." My grandma warned. "Leave Seth alone. He doesn't need to be apart of you and your sister's sick inside joke." I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing at everyone's expressions. Totally priceless. They were so confused.

I couldn't breath. "Th-That face you . . . you had . . . was to-totally priceless!" I said between laughs. "Ow, ow, ow. It hurts to laugh in a corset shirt. Ow. C-can't br-breathe." This just made me laugh even harder and I doubled over on the couch. After I sobered up, of course I had to explain the joke to them. This should be good.

"Can someone explain what that sexual harassment was all about?" Seth asked, his voice cracking at the most random times that I had to laugh again.

Grandma looked pointedly at me to explain. So I cleared my throat and stopped giggling, "Well, my sisters and I have a way to see if a guy is a little too innocent or a real man by out of the blue inspecting him there on the spot. Sorry about that by the way Seth. So I just felt like making a statement and to having a little fun while at it."

"It's okay now that I know what you were doing. But did you have to be so vulgar with the crotch grab? I mean talk about a death grip. Come on I mean I want kids someday. Next time warn me or go easy on the precious kahonas - a guy only gets one pair in a lifetime. So be careful." He said rubbing his 'little friends'. "I think I need some ice. Sam can ya . . . ?" He trailed off. Sam nodded and started to laugh.

I was sitting there in disbelief staring at Seth. _Was he crazy? _"Are you serious?" I deadpanned. "Oh my god." I started laughing, "I'm a _nun_, compared to my sister -_ who_ should be here any minute." Now Seth got the look of pure horror back on his face while whispering a silent 'Goodbye little ones, it's been nice having you' to his iced crotch. This was ao much fun it should be illegal. Embry then approached me. His face had no trace of emotion so neither did mine. Then he pulled me into a big bear hug.

This took me back a bit _and_ I had to catch my breath. His chest started to rumble and he started laughing hysterically. When he sobered up he put me down. "Girl, you are going to be fun to have around." He said wiping a tear from his eye. He then slung a muscular arm around my shoulders. "Now, I must introduce you to what I like to call 'Embry's foolproof pranks'."

"Sorry boy'o. But I work alone, unless it's a monumental prank. So maybe next time, Hun." I said patting him on his now pouting head. Then the doorbell rang. Jacob went to answer it, again.

**Okay so there's my first fanfic. What do you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a super hyper two and a half year old toddler filled the house screaming, "Auntie!" I couldn't help but laugh at my over excited nephew. He came flying out of the hallway and strait to me. He tackle-hugged my leg and impatiently said, "Auntie! Up, up!"

"So impatient," I muttered while reaching down for him. He weighed about 25 pounds now, still pretty light for me. That's when Kristin came into view holding a napping little Emma. Jacob was right behind her with our luggage a put it in the guest room, "Hey. I'm guessing you had to stop to feed the kids?" I asked my tired looking sister.

She just glared at me and said, "No shit, Sherlock," Well someone didn't get any sleep while driving here. But I just give her slack now. I mean how would you feel being a single mom raising two kids? I didn't think so- so shut your mouths. We're supposed to go to work at 11. She can't work this tired… Oh, light bulb moment. So I grabbed Seth's hand, who's recovered from his 'little incident' from me.

"Jacob. Do the introductions. I need to talk to Seth. Thanks, sweetie," I called over my shoulder while dragging Seth outside and onto the porch.

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked a little irritated but also interested like this was major gossip. Oh, yeah- we're going to be great friends.

"I need a favor," I said bluntly.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Can you get your mom to let Kristin start in a couple of days, so she can get rested?" I asked almost desperate.

"Why?"

I groaned, "Because, I will do you a favor and she needs her rest. She hasn't slept since we last stopped at the motel. And she has to deal with two screaming toddlers! Got it?" I said while grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to my face to glare at him and seem more intimidating. I learned how to deal with his type when I started high school.

He gulped loudly and squeaked out a, "'Kay," Then I smiled and let him go.

"Thank you, Seth,"

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm gong to say this now. You scare me more than my mom, sister, and Sam. Combined,"

"But I have great, juicy gossip," I said in gossipy voice.

"Damn you. But I want to here this now,"

"Later," I said, "right now I have to get ready for work.

"Damn," Then he got a frantic look on his face, "Oh shit. What time is it?" ha asked panicked.

"Um…10:45," I said. Then it dawned on me. I have work at 11, "Shit,"

We ran inside then and I went strait for the guest room and quickly pulled off my jeans, top and converse and replaced them with a plain white v-neck short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with my black wedges that strapped around my ankle. Now I know what your thinking, Damn girl. You be insane to wear wedges waitressing. Well I shall have you know that I wore these when I waitressed at Stake 'N Shake and thy were just fine. Who says you can't be fashionable and waitress? That's what I thought. Then I stuffed my phone, keys, and wallet and the other crap into my purse and headed for the door grabbing my black and white checkered hip-length side zipper coat on the way out. I said my goodbyes to everyone on my way out.

When I got to the driver side of the car someone yelled a, "Hold it! Can you give us a ride?" I looked up to see Seth and Quil outside of Seth's house. They had the same thing going as me- white shirts and black bottoms. But I would need to help them with shoes- cause those things are falling apart just looking at them.

"Sure. Hop in," I called over to them.

On the way there I told Seth his favor was repaid and he agreed with no protest. But Quil wasn't as lucky. He owed me for this, so the rest of the drive we blasted Atreyu while Quil pouted in the backseat. Stop moping already, really.

We made it to the diner in no time. When we walked in I got a blast of warm air. It was about the size of a Stake 'N Shake. On the far side from the door on the left was the bar and what led to the kitchen and probably the office. Not many people are in here eating, but I don't think it gets good until the lunch rush comes in. There was even a place where you prepare the drinks. Seth and Quil guided me back there. Turns out that's where we also punch-in and set our stuff.

Then Seth and Quil turned to me and said, "Welcome to hell's boot camp training," With an evil grin and laugh. I just looked at them like they were crazy with a raised eyebrow.

That's when three russet skinned girls came around the corner and smacked both on the back of the head with dishtowels. The one that hit Quil came up to me and said, "Hi. I'm Claire. Quil's girl. You must be one of the newbie's. Kate or Kris?" Well she already had a nickname for me.

"Um… Kate," I stated simply. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Then the one that just stood there came up to me, "I'm Kim. Jared's girlfriend. So I take it you've done this before? Cause no one wears those kinds of shoes in this kind of job without knowing how to walk, stand, jog, and serve in them," She said with an incredulous look on her face while pointing to my rockin feet.

I just laughed, "You have no idea what I can do in these shoes. And yeah, I've done this before. I worked at Stake 'N Shake before I worked at Hot Topic. You get used to serving in them after a while," I said winking at her. She just walked next to the other girl.

"Katelyn, this is Leah Clearwater. Sethies big sissy. And sues daughter," Kim introduced her. We were both inspecting each other.

She spoke first, "So," She started, "what's the pathetic life story?" she asked in a totally bitchy tone. Looks like it's that time of month. I thought to myself.

So when I answered her I had no emotion or feeling to the question. But still gave her a bit of a bitchy tone, "Well, lets see. My so-called 'boyfriend' cheated on me with a total skank- oh don't forget that it was right in front of me. Then told me to let it go. I give him two days to decide who he wants and ends up dumping me for the slut. Oh… and I forgot that he want to get back together. That any good of a life story?" I said with air quotes. Okay that came out bitchier than I intended but when she responded I didn't expect it.

"Well then we have a common broken heart syndrome here. My so-called boyfriend did the same thing to me but with my cousin and he doesn't want to get back together. Instead he's going to marry her."

"Well that sucks ass. So we have an understanding then?" I asked.

She stuck out her hand, "We do. Never to mention the relationships around others. But bitch about it to each other."

I took her hand, "Agreed," I said with a smirk and we shook. I was always good at making friends with people but bitches were really had to do. So I call this a success.

Kim and Claire then dragged me over to the bar since apparently their tables were taken care of. I sat on a stool that spun and they walked to the other side, "So," Claire started, "see any guys your interested in yet?" she asked all to innocent.

I smirked at her, "Did seriously not just here the conversation that I had with Leah over there?" I asked pointing to behind the drink stand, "I just got out of a bad relationship. But I did date his best friend after," I said with a satisfied smile.

"Ohhh... what's his name? Is he cute?" They started firing off questions right and left.

I sighed and then giggled, "His names Jared and he was Josh's best friend. But I wouldn't call him cute cause our relationship was more of to help me get over Josh. It never went past holding hands and a kiss on the cheek. He was just being a friend in my time of need. None of my other guy friends did that for me. He was there for me, that's it," I said dreamily as I thought of how sweet he to me. He was just what the doctor ordered. We had agreed at the beginning to keep it as much of a friend relationship than any. Our friend said we weren't really dating but we didn't care, it was like that until I was ready to let Josh go. And it's so confusing now cause Josh wants to get back together.

"That's so sweet," They both cooed, "Anyway at noon to one the guys come to have lunch so Sue closes for that time. And don't be scared at the amount of food they eat. It's unbelievable," Kim warned

"I don't know. I mean my friend Brittany can shovel food for a while. Just give her time. She'll kick their Asses in a contest to see who can eat the most with no time limit,"

"Damn," Was all they said, "But Paul's not here till about a couple days. He's visiting a relative in Goldendale. So you can meet him then," Claire said happily, "Be careful though, cause he has a bit of a temper-"

She was cut off by Quil scoffing and saying, "A bit of a temper? Are you serious? That guy needs anger management. Bad,"

Seth then joined in, "Please! He needs a strait jacket." Then he mimicked a guy struggling in a strait jacket.

We all laughed but I felt bad. I mean these were supposed to be his friends and they act like this when he's not around. I couldn't handle it so I decided to defend him, "Hey. Guys some on. He can't be that bad."

They looked at me like I just sprouted two more head and one was speaking French and the other started reciting Shakespeare. Quil then said, "You just haven't met Paul yet."

"Well I don't believe in judging a person you haven't met before. So I'm going to ignore you guys and come up with my own thoughts when I do meet him," I said ending the conversation.

"Seven," Claire said.

"Nine," Kim announced.

"Thirteen," Leah said in a bring it tone.

"Nineteen," I stated with a smirk.

Then everyone groaned as I took my well-earned forty dollars. We were counting up the numbers that we got from guys who think they have a chance at us from over an hour of work. I was right around 11:20 it got really busy. But this one old pervert smacked my ass as I cleaned one of my tables across from his booth. I smacked it away and get this the guy was like, "Oh don't be like that sugar. Now come here and give papa some lovin," Ewwwwwwww. I know right, totally creepy. But thanks to Seth and Quil he had to leave or be thrown out. And on his way out he smiled and winked at me. I almost vomited on the spot it was to disgusting. And he gave me a $60 tip and his number (I threw that one out.). It was the creepiest customer I have ever had! But it was 2 past 12 so the guys were going to be here soon, so we were seeing ho got the most numbers- for fun of course. Easiest hundred bucks I ever made.

Then the bell on the door rang and in walked Sam and the gang with Billy and some other people I don't know. Jared went immediately to Kim's side and kissed her. I had to turn my head from that; I couldn't stand to see couples kiss. It reminded me about Josh now cause he wants me back. Leah sensed this and put a hand on my shoulder, "How about later we go to the library after our shift ends and we talk about our piece of shit exes?" She asked. She was getting less bitchy to me and I liked it.

I smiled at her and replied, "Sure… Yeah I'd like that," and this made her smile warmly at me.

Then Sam walked over to us, "Katelyn…Leah," He said and all she did was nod to him with the bitchy look back and looked out the window, "How's the job treating ya?" he asked but I just ignored it.

Wait! Leah's so is giving Sam the cold shoulder right now. Plus she said her ex dumped her for her cousin and now he's going to marry her. Sam's going to marry his fiancé Emily, whose Seth's cousin, whose Leah's brother. So? Oh. My. God! "Why didn't you tell me that Sam was your ex?" I practically yelled.

She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You just figured that out? Really? Wow your dense," She muttered the last part.

Sam then decided to come in while I scowled her, "You told her about us?" he asked a bit angry.

Then Leah stated simply, "No. She's smarter than you give her credit for, Sam,"

Then Quil and Embry pulled me away from the little 'Battle of the Sexes' or in this case 'Battle of the Exes'. Ha ha. I made a pun. "Alright, Hun. Lets get you in the middle of the group to be interrogated," Said Embry with a mischievous grin. Oh god. What's he got planed?

"I swear to god Embry- if you pull a prank on me I will take away your ability to reproduce," I threatened while taking my seat at the end of the table by Seth and I'm guessing Leah. Then his eyes got wide with fear and slice his hand in front of his throat to signal Jacob to abort. Smart boy. He learns quickly. Then Sue, Claire, Quil, and Kim came out of the kitchen with platters and platters of food. Holy shit! I thought as they set them on the tables that we pushed together. So this would be Brittany's version of heaven. If atheists do go to heaven. Dot they? Huh. Whatever. Then everyone sat down and Sam stood up, "Katelyn, you know all the guys plus Billy. And you've met Leah, Kim, Claire, and Sue. But this is the rest of everyone,"- he gestured to the rest of the table- "This is my fiancé Emily," He said putting a hand on the shoulder of a very beautiful woman, but she had three scars on the left side of her face but it only add to her real beauty. Then he continued, "These are the other elders besides Billy. Quil's grandfather…" and he went on to introduce everyone.

"Hi." Was all I could say. Then we started eating and let me tell you, watching them eat reminded me of how my brother eats. Well at least I'm immune to not losing my appetite by watching them eat. Leah and I tried to se who could eat there burger first- well who could eat one burger cause she had like four. I lost by one bite. All the guys gave me props for my appetite. It was fun until the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson played. I groaned as I looked at the caller I.D on my phone. Josh. Great now my days going to be ruined I just know it. I said to Leah, "Sorry the ex beckons my presence over the phone,"

"Hey just look strait at me for help if he gets to annoying. I'll just tell him you've gone lesbian. 'Kay?" she said with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Leah. Just pay attention to me for the signal," she nodded and I walked to the other side of the diner and answered sure dicks-a-lot call, "Hello?" I sighed exasperated.

"What the hell do you mean 'Hello'?!" He imitated me sighing. Bastard.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was 'put up with your asshole of an ex day'. Excuse me Josh while I come up with a better greeting," I cleared my throat, "What the hell do you want Josh?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh stop with the dramatics, babe. Just come back to me. You and I both know you can't get any better than your first time. No guy can satisfy you the way I did. You didn't have to move so far away from me. So why don't you stop being a scared little bitch and come back?" His voice got angrier towards the end. And he was so dumb. He thinks just because he was my first time he thinks he's the best in the world. God gag me.

"Josh, just because you were my first everything doesn't mean you're the best at everything. Plus you just want me back cause you got tired of banging that slut Shannon. Or was it because you found out she had crabs? Was that it Josh?" I said getting more and more irritated at him.

"You are such a bitch! No wonder Jared thought of you as only a friend when you to supposedly dated after us. You scare the shit out of every guy that looks at you! You'll just grow old alone and with no friends," He said in a confident voice like already won this round.

"Don't you dare bring Jared into this! Josh, you act like my sister when say that! And you know it! What the hell happened to the kind sweet boyfriend that used to tell me he loved me everyday?" I asked as the reality that my sweet Josh is gone and now this- this jackass is him now. Tears started to sting my eyes now and one fell.

"What, that Josh? Babe this is the real Josh, so just except it. Oh you must be crying my now. You know what? If you cant even keep your emotions together then this isn't going to workout for us. Sorry. I'm gonna go see if Alyssa price is free. Bye babe," and then he just hung up. I stood there with silent ears falling down my face and the phone still at my ear staring out the window. I can't believe he just said that to me. THAT ASSHOLE! I was so pissed now. I felt warm strong arm wrap around me and I just started balling into Sam's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh. another chappie down. this has fluff and of course Paul! he finally makes his grand entrance. ^_^**

**disclaimer: i dont own nothin ppls!**

...........................................

Katelyn POV

I don't remember much after the argument with Josh, but I do remember snippets. Sam had taken me back to my grandma's place and carried me to the guestroom and let me finish my crying and at the same time trying to comfort me. I guess I had fallen asleep because now I'm staring at my ceiling in a ball and listening to the sound of spongebob on in the living room while Samson whined at the door with a blanket over me. I decided to face everyone but truly I wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. He had broken my heart. Again. This is too pathetic. I reluctantly pushed back the blanket and sat up. Kristin probably changed me because now I'm in my happy bunny shorts and an old 'Suicidal Tendencies' shirt that I got from a concert my dad took me to. When I walked out of the room I went to the fridge and took out a ginger ale. When I caught a glimpse of the stove the clock on it said 6:24. Great I slept for about five and a half hours. Can this get any worse? I asked myself. But of course I looked at one of the stainless steel pots and what do you know, I look like shit. Perfect.

In the living room grandma was sitting looking through one of her quilting magazines. Seth had Trenton on the ground with him, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Collin and Brady watching Spongebob. It was the episode where Patrick parents were visiting. Ha I've already seen this episode. It's such a classic. Kristin was sitting in the recliner with Emma past out along with her. Billy was here too. Sam and Emily sat on the couch, Emily on Sam's lap. Jared and Kim sat next to them the same way. Claire sat on the floor at their feet. Leah was leaning against the wall watching her brother. When I walk in the room everyone who wasn't on the floor watching the show looked at me. I smiled sheepishly at them. Leah piped up first, "You feeling better?" she asked full of concern. I nodded weakly, looking at a crack at the bottom of the drywall. She saw right through me and guided me back to the room. After she shut and locked the door she turned to me and said, "First of all before you tell me what the hell was up with that phone call that made you start bawling lets brush your hair cause, damn you have a bird nest on your head," she picked up the brush and we sat on the bed while she brushed it for me, "Well, start talking," she commanded working with the knots I had from probably a rough sleep.

I took a deep breath before starting, "His name was Josh. He was my first real boyfriend, first kiss, love, my first everything. And I mean everything," we both giggled at that, but it was true, "Anyway, Josh and I dated for almost a year and when our anniversary came around I was really excited. Only to have my heart ripped out instead," I said choking on the last sentence.

"What happened?" she asked sympathetic. I don't know why but it felt right to talk to Leah about this. I mean Hannah, Jen, Brittany, Kinsi, my parents, and siblings all tried to get me to talk about it, said it would be good for me to get it off my chest but they didn't understand what I was going through. Even if they said they did, I knew they were lying. But Leah went through the same thing with Sam so I felt a connection with her, and I hoped that she did too.

"He, um… He cheated on me with my sworn enemy- a total skank. I was walking to the library with his best friend Jared and a friend of mine. He said he wanted to show me something. I didn't know what or why but I followed him. And when I saw them in the back making out I couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. Jared had an apologetic look on and I knew this was what he wanted to show me. So all I asked him was 'How long?' and he knew what I meant. He answered me with 'Bout two months now.' So I went strait up to them and ripped Josh away from that whore and slapped him right there in the library with witnesses all around. So I ended it right then and there. I told him he could have his hoe and to stay away from me. Jared felt guilty about not telling me, but I told him that he at least told me. We agreed to date each other to help me forget about Josh. It did work until that bastard broke my heart again to day," I finished.]\

She waited and took this all in. Then she finished brushing my hair and pulled me into a hug while silent tears streamed down my face. What he said to me was horrible. And Leah understood that and that I didn't want to talk about what he said so we sat there. She was comforting me while I quietly cried, again.

After the little 'story time' she left for me to get changed. I pulled off my shorts and pulled on some dark wash jeans and tied my shirt (cause it like one size to big for me) and hair up in a ponytail. Then I walked out to everyone else.

I sat on the ground next to Trenton and Seth who was surprisingly mesmerized by the show. I elbowed him in the ribs. Nothing. I waved my hand in his face. He swatted it away. I looked at Leah and gave her an 'Is he always like this with this show?' look. All she did was nod shamefully, "What a kid," I muttered to myself.

So we sat there for about another half hour. Then Quil started to tell jokes. Dumb ones at that. One was like, "What do you call a defective boomerang? A stick," like I said they were really dumb. It went on for about another half hour before Sam said that Emily had food for them at his place, and at the mention of food all the guys and even Leah literally sprinted out of the house and I swear my IQ had gone down at least ten points. But I had volunteered to cook tonight. So I ended up making burgers for everyone. Kristin had thanked me for getting her a couple of days to rest before having to start work. What can I say? I may hate my sister at times but others me do get along and when I see her with her kids I kind of feel sorry for her being a single mom with an 18 month old and a super active toddler. She deserves a brake (and it usually involves me babysitting for her).

………………………………

Next day about 8:30 a.m

"You have got to be kidding me," I said while staring blankly at the gas gauge, "Empty. It's… empty," well what the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm on my way back from the library and now I have to get ready for work. But nooo. I have to run out of gas two miles away from grandmas and 3 miles away from the nearest gas station. This is just great! I got out of the car when the rain started to stop. I got my phone out and called Kristin. That stupid automated voice came on the phone and said, "Your call was not able to transfer due to an unpaid bill…" I just hung up there. God damn it mom! Can't you remember to pay the damn phone bill? I thought pissed.

"Well that's just great! Stuck miles away from anyone and now I have no cell phone to tell anyone that I'm stuck here. God? Do you hate me?" I asked looking up to the sky in defeat.

I was startled when a deep voice asked from behind, "You need help?"

I shut my eyes and said, "God, you do love me," I started to turn and said, "Yeah. I ran out of uh..." I stuttered when I connected my gaze with a pair of the most gorgeous looking forest green eyes I've ever seen, "gas," I finished.

………………………………

Paul's POV

I was on my way back from my uncle's place in Goldendale when I was about two miles from home I noticed a silver- almost new looking- car that was on the shoulder of the old road. The rain stopped so I decided to see if the person needed help. Why not? I don't have anything to do. It was a girl about 5'7", 5'8" maybe, with medium-long chocolate hair with a pretty nice ass I might add and nice curves. It looked like she was talking into her cell phone. She said in a beautiful voice that sounded pissed though, "Well that's just great! Stuck miles away from anyone and now I have no cell phone to tell anyone that I'm stuck here. God? Do you hate me?" she asked and I had to hold back my laughter.

I decide to make my presence known and asked nicely, "You need help?"

Then she said before turning around, "God, you do love me," then she started to slowly turn to face me, "Yeah. I ran out of uh…" that's when I met the most beautiful pair of hazel colored eyes I have ever seen. She looked like a gorgeous rocker chick with her black and green mini skirt over Tripp skinny jeans, black pea coat with a reversible hoodie and black and pink skull heels that had an open toe and straps over the top of her feet. How she could wear those here I'll probably never know. Her makeup gave her eyes a smoky look and a pink gloss was on her lips. Her pouty, luscious lips… stop thinking that Paul! Focus on her eyes. Her playful but tamed eyes. Oh shit! I just imprinted! Fucking 'a! Calm down. At least she's hot. Her clothes fit her hourglass figure so well though… God damn it! Focus! "Gas," She finished in a daze too. Well at least she talked. Wait talking! Talk Paul Talk you big moron! Turn on the Walker charm, boy. I pep talked to myself. So I smiled at her warmly and she returned it with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. I asked, "So you need a ride to town and get the gas?"

She looked a bit taken back. Shit. Way to go Paul you scared her. Then she smiled bigger. She was like the sun in the clouds of Washington State. And her voice was like velvet when she replied, "Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Katelyn," Katelyn, I love the sound of that. The cute nicknames that I could give her. Katie, Kate, Kit-Kat… so many options.

I took hers, "I'm Paul,"

"Hi," she said a bit shy.

"Hi," I said back, "Um, do you have a gas jug?" I asked.

Her face went black and she muttered, "Damn it," Aww she was cute when she cussed, "I have a friend who's working now at the mechanic shop and he owes me a favor, so if you can take me there I can get the can and go across the street to the gas station," she suggested.

"No problamo," I said.

She giggled, "Um, its problama not problamo," she giggled shaking her head.

"Well than can you tutor me when school starts?" I asked she looked shocked.

"Your in high school?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. Senior this year," I stated proudly.

"Wow. I'm going to be a senior this year too," oh lord you must love me if she says La Push high, "Uh, La Push high school by the way," You do love me!

"Cool. So lets get going," I gestured to my bike that my uncle got me for Christmas.

She stopped when she saw the bike. She mouth gaping open at the piece of art in front of her, "Oh. My. God. You have a Ducati Monster!" she said in complete awe. She started inspecting the bike's beauty. Oh. My. God! I hit the jackpot. A girl that knows cars and motorcycles. She knows what she's talking about. She's officially perfect. Not hat she wasn't before. After the awe factor we rode into town. Her arms around my waste felt so natural. I didn't want to get any closer to the shop but of course we got there.

"Wait here," she said as she went inside.

………………………..

Katelyn POV

I walked inside the shop after the amazing ride on Paul's monster. I went to the back break room to find the person I'm looking for napping on the couch next to Sam and Jared. I walked right in front of him and leaned in so our faces were inched apart. Sam and Jared didn't say anything; they had gotten to me doing this stuff. Then I said intimidatingly, "Quil!" he jumped and his eyes snapped open and he jumped back, further in the couch, "Glad your awake now, sweetheart. Now I need your gas jug. I ran out of gas and need it," I said calmly.

"Well ya see. The thing is… I let Claire barrow it a couple days ago and she hasn't given it back yet. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Well then if I'm late to the diner you can work my shift for me to repay for the ride to work," I said with a satisfied grin.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Katelyn if you need a gas jug, you can barrow mine," Sam suggested.

"Oh my god, Sam! You're a lifesaver!" I said hugging him, "But you still have to work my shift," I said pointing at Quil.

We walked out to the parking lot where Paul was waiting for me, leaning against his bike looking like a model. I smiled at him and he returned it. Then Sam saw this and smiled knowingly looking from me to him and back. Then as he opened his SUV's trunk he said to Paul, "So Paul, nice to have you back. I'm guessing that you were little Katelyn's Savior,"

"Yeah actually. I came across her three miles from here," They both laughed.

I was confused, as hell right now, "How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"We're friends. Duh," Sam said. Oh yeah, just like a brother. He handed me the jug.

"Well, I'm going to go fill this up. Be right back," I said to Paul.

"Alright," he smiled at me and it was contagious so I smiled too.

……………………………

Sam's POV

I watched as Katelyn went across the street to the gas station. When she was out of hearing range I turned to Paul, "So," I said suggestively.

"So," he imitated.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" I asked a little to cocky.

He looked over to her when she was brushing her hair behind one of her ears and looked over to Paul and smiled at him, which just made him beam and grin back. I could hear her giggle from where she stood, "Yeah… Yeah I did," he said dazed. I wonder if I looked like that when I first met Emily. But he looked at her adoringly and it made me happy that after the conversation with that douche bag, Josh that she has Paul to make her happy now. I see Katelyn as the little sister I never had and when she started to cry because of that jackass (if I ever see him he's dead meat!) I couldn't help but try and comfort her as best I could. Maybe they would be good for each other. He could keep her happy and teach her how to let people in again, while she can teach him to control his anger. This should be interesting.

**what ya think. reviews make me happy and make me write! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing sadly. TTTT**

KPOV

When I walked back over to Sam and Paul they were talking about something but I didn't pay attention cause I just realized how muscular Paul is. Holy mother of pearl! Damn, boy had biceps! I wonder what his abs look like then? Then I was snapped out of my little daze when Paul asked, "You ready to head back?"

I shook my head a bit and muttered out, "Um… yeah. Lets go," still a bit dazed. But not enough to miss Sam smirking at us. What's he up to? What does he know? I narrowed my eyes at him and mouthed, "I'm watching you," as I hopped on the back of Paul's bike and hugged his waste as he kick started it with the gas jug on my lap.

Be fore we took off Paul asked me, "You sure you don't want the helmet?"

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Like I said before; I don't need the helmet. I've ridden a motorcycle before,"

He just laughed, "Fine, fine. But when we get in an accident and you get hurt cause you weren't wearing a helmet, I'll be sure to put that in your cause of death report," he said with a playful glint in his eyes but he was also serious.

Damn him. So I took the damned helmet from his hands and said, "Fine. You win," and put the thing on. He just chuckled and sped off while I pouted holding on to him. I didn't notice before but holy shit! He feels like Seth, Sam, Jacob and the others. But with the cold wind whipping by I just held on tighter to his warm frame. What can I say? I get cold. But the ride ended too soon. And I reluctantly let go of his torso and removed the helmet that smelled like the forest. I grabbed the jug and walked to my car after returning the helmet. Paul followed me to the gas cap. I put the jug on the car roof. He stood there while I opened the door and popped it open. He was already putting in the gas when I shut the door.

"So, were you born in La Push?" I asked out of nowhere while he finished the gas.

He smiled at me and tapped the nozzle on the hole, "Yep," he stated popping the 'p', "Lived here since I was born, just my mom and me. Oh and my older sister of course. Dad left when I was in kindergarten. Don't speak to him at all," he looked at me after that to see my reaction.

"I'm sorry," I said with real sympathy.

"It's alright. We got along fine with out him. Mom was planning on divorcing him anyway," he smirked at the last part. That made me giggle. He looked at me, smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have work?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Sam told me. He also said that Quil owed you a favor and he didn't have a gas jug cause Claire has it so he has to take your shift if you're late," he finished holding in laugher.

"Yep. He owes me and I'm getting that favor one way or another," I stated defiantly.

"Well your all done here so," he looked like he didn't want to go and I didn't want him to either.

I looked at my phone and sure enough Quil should be working my shift right now, "Well Quil's working my shift now. So um, thanks for the help," I said reluctantly.

As I turned to go to my car he grabbed my wrist and I spun around, "So um," he looked really nervous. It was really cute, "Can I… um… ya know, have your, um… can i have your number?" he asked.

This made me smile, "Sure," I grabbed a pen from my purse, "If I don't answer, it's cause you're an unknown number. Just leave a message and say that it's you," I smiled at him and continued to write my number on his hand with my name.

"What you don't answer for anyone that's not in your address book?" he teased.

"No, I really don't feel like talking to someone who's to dumb to know that they got the wrong number," I stated simply.

He laughed at this. And we said our good byes. Again. When I got in and the engine started immediately. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Paul watching me pull away. I smiled and waved bye to him. He returned both. And I pulled away n a new mission. I have to find Seth.

………………………

I'm almost speeding down the street but who cares? I have to find Seth. NOW! I hop out of my car and run inside. He has the day off. And he's always here. I burst through the door to see grandma, Billy and Jacob pinning a quilt. Kristin took the kids to the beach for the day. She wanted to see it before she started work tomorrow, "Where's Seth?" I demanded.

Jacob perked up when he saw me, "He's at the library. I'll go with you to help find him. It can get pretty big," he suggested with a desperate face.

Grandma saw this and said, "If you didn't want to do this Jacob you could have been doing something else. So go if you want," she shooed him away and we sped toward the library to my gossip buddy.

I stopped at the gas station before I ran out again to fill up. With the tips from yesterday I got a full tank and sped over to the library. We walked through the doors and the library is huge. Two-stories, and old and rustic looking with wood everywhere. We walked to the front desk and sitting there was Mrs. Walker. She was a nice old lady who took a liking to me when I arrived this morning, "Hi Mrs. Walker. Have you seen Seth Clearwater in here?" I asked.

"Oh Katelyn, I didn't expect to see you here anytime again today. But Seth is on the second floor reading area," she pointed to the second floor to our right. That's when I heard familiar giggling and deep laugher. I looked at Jacob and he looked back at me. Then we both made a run for the stairs. I took them two at a time. _What is she doing here? What is she doing here?_ Was all that was going through my head at that moment. When we emerged in the sitting area, there were two couches facing each other, a coffee table between them, and comfy chairs put on each side of both couches facing the table. But I was too busy looking at the two laughing teenagers sitting on the loveseat facing the railing and coffee table.

The boy was Seth. But the girl he was laughing with had almost dirty blonde hair with glasses and wore an A.W.A (Anime Weekend Atlanta) 2010 shirt (a/n: this takes place in the year 2011. So I wont have that shirt on my profile like the rest. Sorry hope this clears that up for any with questions) with a Happy Bunny jacket over it with jeans and high-top converse. She looked just like I remembered, "Hannah!!!" I squealed ignoring the fact that I was in a library (but no one else was there so it didn't really matter).

She looked up from Seth's gaze and to me, "Katelyn?" she asked incredulously and then jumped from her seat and ran over to me, "Katelyn! It is you!" we were holding eat others forearms and jumping up and down quietly squealing, ignoring the two staring natives.

When we finished we still stood there and I asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't arrive till next week?"

"Our parents trust us to stay up here in our houses by ourselves. Well except Brit's parents. They think she'll do something,"

"Like what?" I prodded.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Something," she repeated.

Then it snapped in my mind, "Wait. What do you mean 'our parents'?" I asked seriously confused.

"Mine, Jen's, and Brit's," she said in a duh voice. Well don't I feel smart. Note my sarcasm.

"What the hell?! She's pregnant now?" I knew that voice all to well. I turned to where I thought it came from and none other than Brittany Stone cam into view looking at a book.

"Seriously! It's not even Ricky's! What a whore!" Brady said coming into view. Brittany nodded in agreement. Whoa, wait, what?! Brady? What the hell is he doing here?

I cleared my throat getting Brit's attention, "Oh, hey Kate," she muttered not interested and went back to her book while walking to the couch with Brady. What the hell is going on here? One second I was speaking to the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on and now my friends are in town talking to my best friends. Wtf?

Okay here comes the headache, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here? Ow," I asked holding my head.

Hannah looked at me and asked, "Need an aspirin?"

I nodded and said, "Yes please," she pulled out here bottle she keeps for cramps and gave me two and a water bottle (she needs it for the aspirin like I do. We can't dry swallow).

"Well," Seth started. Oh boy, this should be good, "So Brady and I were walking around here cause we were bored and didn't have to meet Collin at the beach till a bit. So we decided to come and check out the library. We came up here and we all kind of bumped into each other. That's it really. But we were going to head to the beach cause there meeting a friend there," I looked at Hannah and she mouthed, "Jen," oh okay. I nodded my head understanding.

"Well then I came to dish about a guy I met today whe-"

"Was he hot?" Brit blurted ignoring the fact that I was still talking.

"Yes he is now-"

Seth cut me off this time, "Wait! You came to dish about a guy to ME? Instead of turning to my annoying older sister?" he asked kind of touched.

"Of course I did," i said rubbing his arm, "You're my gossip buddy. Remember?" I said shaking my head slowly. He beamed at this proposition.

He and everyone else got comfy in the chairs and Brit pulled me between her and Hannah, "Spill," Seth commanded. This boy loves him some gossip.

"Well, his name's Paul… we met when my car ran out of gas a couple miles between my grandma's place and town. He has a brand new looking Ducati Monster! And he asked for my number," I left it at that.

They looked at me expectantly and Jacob asked, "Well did you give it to him?" well, looks like Seth isn't the only gossip guy in this town. He he. I have to mess with him. Lets see what he does.

"Maybe. Maybe I just told him to fuck off," I said shrugging and tapping into my inner actress.

Brit got tired of this and asked annoyed, "Did you give it to him, or did you really tell him to fuck off?!"

I turned to her excitedly and nodded repeatedly. She squealed and so did Hannah. I was surprised Brit did, I mean she's never been the squeal or OMG type. But who cares? Jake and Seth both looked at each other having a silent conversation. I didn't care, my friends were here and I have a guy interested in me. How can this get any better? Wait Jen doesn't know yet! Oh my god, we have to find her! I turned to Hannah, "Where's Jen?"

"She's going to meet us at the cliffs for a bit of cliff diving," she stated smiling.

"'Kay. I'm going with you. But I need to borrow a suit," I said.

"You can wear my Hurley one. I don't where it anymore. It doesn't fit," Brit said. And I looked at her flat ass stomach and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't fit it anymore, huh?" I asked skeptic.

"UH, YEAH! Have you seen my flab?" she said poking her flat belly. I had to laugh. Classic Brittany.

"Well then lets all head to the cliffs! I haven't seen them yet," I said and they all cheered quietly and headed out to the cars.

**What'd ya think? ask! tell me what you think of Brit and Hannah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**another chappie! jen, collin, paul, and katelyns povs! lets see what happens. fluff, humor, and seth being seth.**

**.........................................**

Jen POV

So I haven't been having the best time in my life since I found out that my parents are moving us to La Push. But at least Kate, Brit, and Hannah are going too. I was sitting inside my car in front of first beach looking out at the waves. Then I decided to look at all the pictures of us acting like the biggest bunch of morons ever. The first one I picked up was when we first came out here for spring break junior year. We asked some people to hold the camera while we all posed. On the far left was me then Kate and lastly Brit. We were all holding up Hannah who propped up her head on her arm. We were all smiling like mad; we had wanted to do that for so long. It was too much of a great time. Then the next picture had us at the Merritt Square Mall in Merritt Island. Brit was scarfing down ice cream while Hannah and Kate played DDR. We all loved that game. "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift was playing on the radio. I love this song. I was singing along to the lyrics. It got too boring after that.

So I decided to go for a walk on the beach cause Brit and Hannah decided to go to the library. I walked to some driftwood and sat down. Looking out at the ocean I wondered how a California girl could move to Florida then to La Push. I mean like Kate I've lived in the sun and sand for my whole life. I'm surprised that it's so easy to go to from the warm sun and burning sand to ice water and mud-looking sand. But Kate's the psycho that would go surfing in this water. They better get their asses here soon cause I want to go cliff diving soon.

In a huff I got up and turned to walk back to the car. That is until I ran into a wall of fire.

…………………………….

Collin POV

I was walking to first beach to meet up with Seth and Brady. We were going to do a bit of cliff diving. Being so hot the cold water would be just the remedy. There was one car in the parking lot. I didn't think much of it until someone ran right into my chest. A girl with blonde hair stumbled back. I grabbed her wrist before she landed on her ass. That's when I noticed her face. It was the most gorgeous face I've ever seen. She wore glasses over blue eyes and a plain black jacket and jeans with old converse. She was perfect. Oh shit. I just imprinted.

Then I snapped out of my daze and realized that I was still holding her wrist. I released it quickly and stuttered out an apology, "Uh, s-s-sorry,"

"It's alright," her voice was like wind chimes. Beautiful, "Thanks for helping me before I did an ass-plant," that made us both laugh. God I love her laugh, "So, what are you doing at the beach?" she asked curious.

"Um, I'm meeting some friends here. You?"

"Same," she said smiling.

So we spent the rest of the time together, both waiting for our friends to show up.

………………………..

Katelyn POV

We pulled up to the parking lot by the woods where it was a quarter mile hike to the cliffs. I was blaring "Give It All" by Rise Against the whole way there with Jake. We all hopped out of the cars but I had to change, "Brit. Hannah. You two know what to do," I said as they nodded and held the big beach towel around me in a small type of square with the open trunk where I was placing my pants and underwear and pulling on the bottoms. It was a purple color and really cute looking. The girls kept glaring at the boys, sending a message like "Don't even think about sneaking a peek or I'll rip your head off," god I love them, "Lift," I demanded and they pulled it up to were it covered the top half of me so I could put the top on. It was the same with a removable halter-like strap. But I kept the strap on, "'Kay. I'm done," I announced and they dropped the towel.

"Finally," Jacob muttered.

"I heard that," I sang.

"God dammit," Brittany exclaimed looking at my chest making me self-conscious.

"What?" I asked covering myself.

"God! Your getting bigger, damn you!" she yelled.

Hannah sighed, "She's got a point. You, Jen and Kinsi have always had the biggest chests out of all of us," she said glumly and looked at her own.

"It's okay Hannah! We're still the Itty Bitty Titty Crew!" Brittany said pumping her fist in the air with an arm over Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah sighed and said, "'Kay, it's about a quarter mile hike from here to the cliffs,"

Brittany groaned, "Why is it so far?"

"Brittany, it's one lap in P.E," I said in disbelief.

"Well you should know that I hated P.E," then she looked around and smiled. Then she put one hand on Brady's shoulder and pulled herself up so he had to carry her bridal-style, "Alright. Now, onward peasants," she declared pointing toward the tree line. Then Seth tried that with Jacob but he just dropped him after two seconds. Hannah and I just shook our heads and walked to the trees. She hasn't changed. But then Hannah was quietly giggling at Seth. Looks like she had a crush on my gossip buddy. Oh this is going to be good. When we cleared the trees there was the cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. But I was staring at the two laughing teens at the picnic table to our left. What the hell Jen? And she was talking to Collin. And their faces were getting closer together. Goddamn, why are we all falling for natives? Jesus!

"Yo, Collin! Get some!" Seth yelled while Brady wolf whistled at the two. They turned to us before making contact and Jen blushed like crazy. Brit was about to pee herself and Hannah was laughing so hard her face was red. And I just loved having my friends back together.

Collin's face got red with anger and snarled, "Seth! If you want kids, you'll run for the hills!" and he ran after him, but Jacob stopped him before his fist made contact with Seth's face. He said something to him because he stopped shaking like he was having a seizer.

Then before I knew it I was being tackled to the ground, "Katelyn!" Jen screamed in my ear while hugging me tighter. She was the only one of my main gal pals that was athletic. And this just made everything more interesting. I whispered my plan to her and she smiled evilly and passed it to Brit who gave me thumbs up. Then she passed it on to Brady who passed it on to Jacob who told Collin. They all gave me a mischievous smile. I love messing with people. So we put the plan into motion.

Jen and Collin were talking to Hannah and showing her the ocean. While Brit and I dragged Seth over to the edge and were showing him the 'dolphins playing' on the horizon, "I don't see anything," he said looking out there.

"Trust me. Their out there," I said with a smile while Brit and I went for his board shorts and pants him. Before he could pull them back up Brady and Jacob pushed him off the cliff. We looked back at Hannah and she was blushing like crazy. We were all literally rofling! It went on like that for a while. Until we all had to head back.

But after everything that happened today I still ended up dreaming of Paul.

………………………….

Couple days later

I found out yesterday that my parents decided to take a little detour in Tucson to visit my grandpa (my dad's dad). So I had to put up with work and old perverts. But I had the guys to help me with that. I got Jen and Hannah a job. But Brittany wanted to work at the library. We all have the same workdays and work the same shifts so we can hang out for a while. During lunch break I introduced all of them to everyone else. Brit doesn't like Sam though. She gets an authority figure feeling from him. But Jen, Hannah and I all get a big brother feeling. Her excuse for that is, "Well that's because you all got older brothers!" she did have a point there. But I do feel sorry for her since it's only her and her dad. Her mom and little brother and sister got into a car crash and didn't make it. Well she didn't like them much anyway but still she did at least go to the funeral. Apparently Paul that I met when I ran out of gas was the Paul Kim and Claire told me about. So I saw him everyday at lunch. But when I'm working he'll come in and we'll just talk about random stuff when I don't have to look after my tables. Sue doesn't mind. Actually she's encouraging me. Best boss ever!

Today I was hoping that Paul would ask me out. Kim and Claire kept reassuring me that he was interested in a way I wouldn't understand yet. I don't know what they meant by that but it did help.

Paul walked through the door and it rang the bell at the top. I was working the bar today so I had like one person then. He searched the diner and when his eyes landed on me he grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. He just had that effect on me. He walked over to the bar and sat down at the stool in front of me, "So Miss Waitress, are you going to take my order or just stand there looking into my gorgeous eyes?" he asked playfully with a raised eyebrow. I wanted so desperately to say that his eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

But I didn't. Instead I just leaned on the counter toward him and he leaned closer to me. I asked sweetly playing along, "What can I do for ya, Hun?"

He smirked and asked, "How about a date to the movies tonight at seven sharp?"- Cue squeal now! -"So. What do you say?"

I smiled at him flirtatiously, "I'd have to say yes,"

He grinned, "Great. I'll pick you up from your grandma's at 6:45. So be ready," he said and then Quil came over and ruined the moment.

…………………………

Later that day

I was in the guest bathroom using my in-styler to style my hair into soft waves instead of my natural curls. I wore a black and pink corset set dress with a black and pink tutu- but it was more of black with pink trim around it- with my pink and back checkerboard heels. I was applying my mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow to give them that smoky look when the doorbell rang. Crap, he's here! I was hurriedly putting on my lip balm and blush. Then I went into the living room to see Paul standing there with red roses. I love roses. I smiled at him. He looked a bit dazed.

…………………………

Paul POV

I was so nervous when I was at the front porch. I was almost shaking from the anxiety and suspense. I had to see her. I wanted- no needed to see her. When the door opened it was a woman in about her late twenties. She had blonde hair and I could smell the bleach. This must be her sister Kristin. She also told me about her other sister Kathryn. She despises her because when she still lived with her parents she had to deal with her being the princess and getting what she wanted and all the bullying from her. She said that Kathryn was the main cause of her childhood sucking ass. So she always has a short fuse when people tried to tell her off and tell her that she cant do anything. I think it's kind of hot. Stands up for herself. She's my type of girl. My girl. My perfect girl.

Anyway back to her fake blonde sister. She looked me up and down with a judging face. Then she said, "Come on in,"

I followed her into the living room where her grandmother and a toddler were watching a show, I didn't pay attention cause then I saw Katelyn walk into the room in a sexy dress and heels. Her hair in soft waves, that fell gracefully over her shoulders. And her makeup made her eyes smoky and her cheeks glow. She was beautiful. And her dress… oh god her dress was- for lack of better word- hot! And damn I didn't realize she had a chest like that. I finally came out of my daze when her sister grabbed my face and pulled my attention toward her. Well here comes the judging. Seth told me about their inside joke. So I wasn't caught off guard. She ran her hands down my arms and to my hips. Then she turned me around and grabbed my ass. Well at least it's not a crotch grab. She squeezed and let go. Then turned me around again and turned to Katelyn, "He passes. Strut your stuff lil sis," and with that she went and sat on the floor where a baby was laying.

Wow. I turned to Katelyn who gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled at her, forgetting her 'handsy' sister, "You look great. These are for you," I said handing her the roses.

She smiled at me and took them, "Thanks. I love roses," she said and went to find a vase.

………………………..

KPOV

I put the roses in a blue vase and placed them on the bar by the window. They were so pretty. Then Kristin asked, "So when you tow love birds leaving?"

Paul looked at me and I said, "Let me go grab my jacket and we can go," he nodded and I went to grab my black and gray striped moto jacket. I put some extra money in my pocket and grabbed my keys. When I came out I said, "'Kay I'm ready to go,"

Paul looked at me and asked concerned, "You sure you're not going to freeze. I have my bike," he pointed in the direction of the driveway.

I just smiled and said flirtatiously, "That's why I have you silly," and walked by him to the door. He followed suit.

We hopped on his bike and didn't make me wear the helmet this time. I held on to him for dear life (and made sure that my boobs were pressed against his back) and warmth. He was my personal space heater. We came to a stop at an old movie theater were they played new AND old movies. We walked up to the front with Paul's arm around my waist and I liked it there. It just felt natural. Then he broke the silence between us when he asked, "So what do you want to see?"

I scanned the movie listings until I spotted a movie. Then I smiled and looked at Paul. He turned his attention to me and I asked, "How about Orphan?"

He looked taken back by that, "Oh really? You don't look like the type of girl who likes a good scary story told to her,"

"Well, looks can deceive you," I said with a sly smile.

"Well then we're seeing Orphan," he said and bought our tickets.

……………………………

After he movie **(a/n: if you have not seen the movie and want to than read at your own risk. Spoilers! No I haven't seen it but my friend Brittany has so I got my info from her. Thank you.)**

"Okay. That movie was just messed up," I said to Paul.

He nodded and said, "Seriously! What was up with that plot?"

"I know right? I mean what the hell? And the thing with Esther being 33? What the hell is that about? Then she's watching the parents have sex in the kitchen! God that was disturbing!" I said and shuddered.

"Seriously. What the hell," then we looked at each other and started laughing. I had gotten hot in the theater so I had taken my jacket off and was holding it in my arms while Paul had his arm around my waste. When we walked outside the cold felt like ice and I shivered. Paul saw this and pulled me so I was in front of him and he could wrap his arms around me.

"Thanks," I said and snuggled into his chest. Damn he was warm.

He chuckled, "No problem," and we walked to the bike and he started it while I put on my jacket and hugged him for warmth. The night was still young. It was only like 8:30 so we decided to head to the fair that was in town. It was summer so we had no curfew.

When we pulled up to the huge fair on the church property. I was in awe, there were so many rides here the Paul asked, "You okay? This isn't your first fair is it?"'

I shook my head looking at the rides, "No actually this is my second," I said sheepishly. The last one was in winter on a church property. So it was a little chilly.

He looked at me with disbelief and asked, "Are you serious?" I bit my lip and nodding my head slowly. Then he smiled and said, "Well then we're going to change that tonight," and with that he grabbed my hand and lead me to the Gravatron.

**..........................................................**

**next chappie will be continuing off of this one. you see that button right there. yeah that one, the green one. yeah you know you want to click it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well heres chappie #6! fluff! and *gasp* cat fight!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

When the ride ended I was so dizzy it wasn't even funny, especially when I was in heals. We both wobbled- well I did- off the ride, laughing like mad. Paul had let me use him to lean against cause I really needed it, "That was great!" I exclaimed when we had walked down the stairs, still laughing.

Paul nodded in agreement and we walked over to 'The Worlds Biggest Rat' thing. All it is is a capybara. And that stupid tape that keeps repeating "The rat. The world's biggest rat. Coming for a limited time to your fair…" Blah, blah, blah. It is so stupid. But then I hear someone reciting it. Jesus, no. I turned and looked at the blonde with a beanie on her head and a russet skinned boy that wore a thin jacket. Dear lord what are they doing here?

Paul stopped next to me and asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and said monotoned, "Brittany and Brady are here," and with that his eyes widened and looked where I was previously. He cursed under his breath.

He then looked back at me, "They're not alone. Seth, Hannah, Collin, and Jen are with them too," he said a bit pissed. I don't blame him. I'm out on a date with a hot guy and my friends have to come and ruin it. God. And what are they doing here together? Paul looked around and set eyes on the Ferris wheel. Oh thank god, "Come on, before they-"

"Yo, Paul! Dude, what's up?" Collin called as we turned to make a run for the giant wheel.

"So close," I squeaked under my breath. Paul gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Then he turned to glare at Collin. That's when Jen's piercing squeal ripped through my ears, "Kate, buddy! What are you doing here?" she asked running over and hugging me.

I have to admit that I do have a bit of an anger problem but acting helped me cover it up when around others but now that all went down the tubes when I seethed quietly to Jen, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked too innocent, "What, a girl can't come on a group date with her friends and run into others?" oh god! The bad acting, it's so bad!

"Well, I told you that Paul was taking me to the movies and then we were thinking of going to the fair or arcade and now you're here," I exclaimed while Paul was venting how pissed he was to the guys. They all had a glint in their eyes. We're going to have to watch out for them the rest of the night.

"Well we're going to get back to our date. ALONE," Paul emphasized. Thank god he can scare the shit out of his friends. He grabbed my hand and we speed-walked to the Ferris wheel. It was like the one in "Grease" where it was only a two seater with a bar in the front. I was on the right and Paul sat on the left. It started to go around and around and Paul held my hand the whole time. Have I ever mentioned that I have a bit on of a fear of heights? Just a little. I haven't? Well then there you go. Then we stopped right at the top. The seat swung a little. As a reflex I grabbed Paul's arm. He chuckled, "What, afraid of heights?"

I realized I was still holding his extremely large bicep and quickly released, "Sorry. It's just… we're really high up," I stated looking down and shutting my eyes. Okay, fuck this. I'm seriously about to have a panic attack and I'm freezing my ass off. I wrapped my arms around my frame. God I feel like I'm in a freezer. Then Paul wrapped his arms around me. Guess he saw I was shivering. God he was so warm. I snuggled into his side earning a chuckle from him and I giggled, "Your warm," that's when the wind blew and my hair went right in my face. Before I could untangle myself Paul pushed the hair behind my ear. But he didn't take his hand back, no he kept it there and I looked at him. His face was almost dazed. But his beautiful green eyes mesmerized me. They looked like emeralds in the fair lights. Then he cupped my right cheek and then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. It was soft and sweet and I have never experienced anything like it.

It was about fifteen seconds long. When we broke apart we just stared at each other. But his vision was averted by something on the ground. I followed his gaze and saw that Hannah and Brittany were both holding cameras. Oh god. That was what they had planned. SHIT! They were waving at us but I just glared at them shaking my head and flipped them off. I stopped when Paul started to laugh. I was in disbelief first but I ended up joining him and then we started to descend and we had to get off.

Paul helped me off with my heals and everything. But when we had gotten to ground level (where the dirt was) we heard this ear-bleeding scream, "Paul Walker! How dare you do this to me!" then this girl that looked like a total hooker came running- well as fast as you can move in heals- toward us.

"Oh, shit," Paul muttered from my side.

I looked at him and asked, "Do you know her?"

Then I was being ripped from his hold before he had the chance to respond. Then I was face to face with the cheapest looking hooker I have ever seen. Like Jesus girl, go easy on the make up, "Paul who the hell is this skank?" she spat at him, her glare never leaving me.

Oh hell no, she did not just call me a skank! Yeah, I think she did. Oh this is going to be fun, "Okay, first of all, you my ugly ass friend need a breath mint. Badly! And second, who the hell are you calling a skank cause what I'm looking at is a cheap hooker," I said right back to her.

She was fuming, "I am Paul's girlfriend- thank you very much!"

I looked at Paul incredulously. He looked panicked, "She's not my girlfriend! I swear. She's just a total skank obsessed with me," he was pleading now. I don't know why but I believed him.

"Well I don't know how he went from my fabulous figure and chest to," she grimaced, "you,"

Oh hell no! First of all I have such a better body than her. My body has way more curves than this nasty ass blob, "Okay, first off, I have way better curves than you do. Second, I can kick your ass seven ways to Friday. And third, you may have the bigger chest but mine are real," I did the boob push up on the last sentence.

She was speechless to this, her mouth kept moving trying to form words but couldn't. Then she just gave up and stopped off in a huff. I stood there victorious, "That… was really hot," Paul whispered in my ear and I giggled.

Then he turned me around and kissed me right there, next to the water gun booth.

…………………………………

Hannah POV

So we were all standing there watching Katelyn trash talk that bimbo. Then she left in a huff and Katelyn and Paul started to make out in front of the water gun booth. Damn boy can't get enough of her, "Grr. Two can play this game Katelyn," Brittany said and dragged Brady with her over to the two teens. We had to follow her over and see what she was going to do. Someone had to be responsible. When we reached them Brittany spoke again, "Well, two can play tonsil hockey, Katelyn!" then she grabbed Brady's shirt and started to make out with the poor boy. But I guess he didn't mind cause he kissed her back. Then Katelyn and Paul broke apart to stare at the two hormonal teenagers. Well it didn't look like they were going to break apart for a while so I walked with Seth over to Kate and Paul.

"I give you props my friend," he said to Kate and high-fived her, "Way to take care of Paul Walker's Stalker,"

"Is that what that thing was?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face. We all laughed at her, but that's Kate.

"Well we're going to ride more rides so talk to ya later," I said and dragged Seth away. I can tell when she wants space.

…………………………………

Katelyn POV

After Hannah and Seth left Paul took me over to the dunk tank. He wanted to show off I'm guessing. But when the guy went in all four times I was amazed. The girl gave him a big fuzzy teddy bear and a wink. I don't know why but I felt a pang in my chest. I wanted to throw her in the dunk tank. But then all that vanished when Paul handed it to me and smiled warmly. I swear my heart melted. But I just grinned bigger when he put an arm around my waste and kissed me and I saw the look on the girls face. That was great. As we started to walk away I asked, "Was that little PDA for the dunk girl?"

He just laughed darkly, "Am I mean for wanting to show someone that I'm taken?"

I just laughed and ran that sentence through my mind again and then asked, "You're taken? By who may I ask?"

He laughed and looked at me with thoughtful eyes, "You of course," then he pecked me on the lips and everything after that was a blur. We rode a few more rides before I got I little nauseous then we rode the bumper cars. I kept hitting him. Then when we got back to my grandma's Paul walked me to the front door.

"Well, this is me," I said not wanting to part from him.

"Yeah. Night," he said and gave me a good night kiss but we were interrupted by the door opening and Kristin letting Trenton and Samson run right to me. Samson was all over Paul and Trenton was saying something about not wanting to go to bed before I read him a bedtime story.

I picked up Trenton in my arms and turned to Paul who was petting Sammy, "Well I guess this is goodnight," I giggled. He stopped petting Sammy and turned his attention back to me.

"Right. Well goodnight. Again," and then he gave me a peck on the lips and walked back to his motorcycle. I turned to go inside when Paul called, "I'll see to you tomorrow, Katelyn. Ten o'clock,"

I laughed, "What your not working tomorrow?"

"Nope," he replied happily and sped off into the night. I stood there like the idiot I am until Trenton begged, "Auntie I want to read Pocahontas tonight," and with that my date was officially over.

…………………………………

After I put Trenton down I went into the living room with Kristin and sat on the couch exhausted, still in my date clothes, "He finally go to bed?" Kristin asked and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to change. Be back," I said and walked to get my clothes and walk to the bathroom. Emma was already asleep when I got back and Trenton was waiting for me to get back from my date with Paul to read to him. I picked up my Hello Kitty black and white striped pj set with hello kitty prints over it. I walked to the bathroom and put the cami and shorts on and walked out to Kristin. We decided to watch Brotherhood of the Wolf. A French movie about werewolves in 18th century France dubbed in English. Werewolves are my absolute favorite mythical creature, along with Jen, Hannah, and Brittany's. We both ended up falling asleep on the couch and woken up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Well that was an eventful night I had.

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee and put lots of hazelnut creamer in it. I don't understand how someone can drink coffee strait black. I sat down at the table when Kristin came over with her coffee in hand. We sat there quietly taking sips of the hot liquid for a while before her voice cut through the silence, "So how was it?"

It had caught me off guard and I choked on the mouthful of liquid, "What?" I coughed out.

"You heard me. I asked 'How was it?' So how was it?" she asked again. So I ended up explaining the whole date to her, "Wow. That movie is messed up," she said.

"Kristin! I told you all about my date and you just care about how the movie was?" I asked incredulous.

"So?" she asked unfazed by my emotion.

"Never mind," I said and went back to drinking my coffee. I looked at the time and groaned. Time to get ready for work, "We got to get ready for work," and with that we both got changed into our clothes.

I drove us to the diner. Grandma had been up when we left and Seth was going over today since he had the day off. So they would watch the kids. Seth even said that he would bring them by for lunch at the diner. When I pulled into the parking lot there were a few cars and one Ducati Monster. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. 9:58. He was early. So I walked in with Kristin and was met with a gust of warm air. Quil looked away from Claire for about two seconds then went back to talking with her. Kim looked up from her magazine at the bar and smirked and followed me to punch in, "So," she said casually.

"So," I mimicked.

"What happened on your date with Paul?" she asked more strait forward. I rolled my eyes again. Here we go.

**what cha think? tell me tell me tell me! you see that button down there. ya the green one. look how shiny it is. you just want to click it dont cha?**


	7. Chapter 7

**the next chappie! we have some fun. idk if you guys think that this is a filler but i needed it. but the next one is going to have fun in the beginning. you all get to meet the family. i am adding a twist with Emma so be on the look out.**

................................................

So I ended up telling the whole story- again- to Kim. She started to squeal when I finished, "Maybe we could double one day. Oh that would be sooo much fun!" she exclaimed all giddy.

I laughed, "And what would Jared think of this idea?"

She waved it off, "He'll do whatever I want. And Paul will do anything you want," she added suggestively. I rolled my eyes, "But that was so sweet when he said that he was taken by you," she said a bit jealous.

"Well I feel special," I said while giggling with her.

"Paul and Jared are here so Sue put us both on the bar. She does that when someone's girlfriend or boyfriend comes in. Ready to face your man?" she asked like she was a secret agent. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bar. Sure enough the boys were both there talking. I stopped and retraced my steps when I heard what they were talking about.

I caught only part of the conversation. It was something along the lines of, "So when are you going to tell her?" Jared asked. Who are they talking about? Are they talking about me?

"I'm not sure. But I don't if I should tell her so soon. It might creep her out. I mean you didn't know how Kim was going to react. So who says that she's not going to freak out and not want to talk to me? Or worse even, not want to see or touch me? I mean, dude we just started dating!" Paul replied. They were talking about me. What are they talking about? Tell me what? But before I could listen further Kim pulled me to the other side of the bar, which halted the boys chatting.

"Hey boys. What cha talking about?" Kim asked all too interested.

"Guy stuff," Jared replied with a smile. I was looking at Paul who was looking at me with those damn gorgeous green eyes.

"So what do you guys think?" Kim asked. I shook my head and so did Paul.

"Huh?" we both asked.

Kim huffed and said, "I said 'Do you guys like the idea of us double dating?'"

Paul looked at me and I shrugged, "Sure, we're in," he said and Kim beamed.

I rolled my eyes. God Kim. Such a girly girl. But I can live with her. I looked at the others. Kristin was running her table their food with Claire's help, Leah was on break, Quil was getting more patties for Sue, Jen was taking her tables order, and Hannah was the hostess and taking a group of jocks to my section. Even though we are working the bar we still have our tables unless told different by Sue, "Well wish me luck guys," I said as I walked past Kim to the table with my notepad out and put on a fake smile, "Hi. My names Katelyn and I'm going to be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" I asked sweetly but inside I wanted to hurry up and have them eat and go. I hate jocks. But I have some friends that are jocks, so I can't really say I hate them all. I hate some.

"Well I'm not thirsty so I'll just have a date with you on Friday," one of the meatheads said while checking me out.

My smile faded and I became extremely pissed. What the hell is he thinking? "I would but I only date people who have a bigger IQ than my puppy who runs into the sliding glass door," I said in the most vicious voice I have ever had.

She just smirked and attempted to flirt with me, "Oh, I like 'em feisty!" he licked his lips. Ewwww! What a creep!

………………………………….

Quil POV

I can't believe that I have to get these damn patties to Sue. But I don't blame her for having me do it. I'm the only one besides Seth- who's not working today- and Leah- who's on break- to lift these things. So that leaves me. After I drop the box off by Sue I walked out to the bar where Claire and Kim were looking at Katelyn's table with Jared and Paul. I heard something along the lines of, "Well I'm not thirsty so I'll just have a date with you on Friday," James Solvents one of the biggest jackasses I know said.

Then she replied with, "I would but I only date people who have a bigger IQ than my puppy who runs into the sliding glass door," oh she was good.

But then that ass spoke up again, "Oh, I like 'em feisty!" then he licked his lips. Damn I think she needs some help. But I took a chance and glance at Paul. I wish I didn't cause he was shaking. He better not phase in here. If he does I'll kill him. He's to close to Claire.

So before he got to his peak I hurried over and saved that girls skinny white ass! "Hey, I'll take your table over for ya. Go talk to Paul, try to calm him down, please," I whispered to her. She nodded and walked over to Paul.

"Hey! Where ya going beautiful?" James called after her and the other guys wolf whistled.

"Hey, pay attention to me, not her," I said threateningly to him. I can't believe I used to be his friend. I would do that to the girls that passed me in the hall until I met Jacob and started to hang with him. He was scared of me since the whole wolf thing and I got huge so he shut up and behaved for the rest of the time. He slapped Katelyn's ass once when she was bussing another table across from him. She grabbed his hand and twisted the wrist. Damn that had to hurt. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

…………………………

Katelyn POV

It was finally time for lunch. God I'm STARVING! Quil was really my hero when he saved me from meathead. But I just needed to unwind with my friends.

I was sitting on Paul's lap at the bar while Kim sat on Jared and Claire on Quil. Jen and Hannah pulled up chairs and Leah sat on the bar and Kristin stood there. We were talking about movies when Sam and them all came in, "Mommy!" Trenton exclaimed when Seth came in with him and Emma.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed as she picked him up. He was bundled up in his jacket. He looked like a red balloon with a beanie. He looked so cute. Seth walked over with Emma and plopped her in my lap.

I raised an eyebrow, "What, can't handle a baby?" I teased.

"No actually, I came over and helped me with babysitting," Emily cut in.

"Well thanks," I said as I bounced her on my knee earning a giggle from her. I smiled, "Sue's still making the food cause you all are early," I said. Emily nodded her head and at that moment I got the urge to use the restroom. Really badly, "I gotta go to the restroom so Paul look after her," I said in a hurry as I sat Emma on his lap and made a b-line to the restroom.

………………………….

Paul POV

Katelyn just left me here with Emma and ran to the restroom. Great. I looked at the kid and she looked at me after wondering what her Aunt just did. I held her awkwardly on my lap. She had hazel eyes like Katelyn with that cute baby face with chubby cheeks. She was actually pretty cute. She reminded me of Katelyn more than her sister. She looked at me curiously, "What? I don't know anything about my girlfriends bladder problems," I said to the baby and got laughs from everyone around.

Emma giggled to. Actually she had a little brown hair on her head. It was like a light brown. I started to bounce her on my knee and got more giggles from her, "I think she likes you," Kristin said from where she sat with Trenton. I smiled.

Just then Katelyn came out of the restroom. I had to give up the little laughing bundle to her Aunt and was kind of sad.

"What? You want to hold her?" Katelyn asked. I nodded and she handed her back with a laugh of her own. I'd take hers of over Emma's any day.

………………………

Katelyn POV

So the lunch went by really fast. But the usual happened. Brit challenged all the guys to an eat-off. And she won. Damn she can eat. But that's why we love her- she keeps you guessing. She did that and also had a fight with Sam. She really doesn't. I think if we're a family Sam would be the big brother, Hannah, Jen and I would be the good sisters and Brittany would be the annoying sister that loves to piss off her older brother. I can understand cause she never had the luxury of having an older brother to piss off, so she at least gets that. Well she never had any older siblings for that matter so… who cares? But it was pretty to see Sam's face to turn that red from all the perverted jokes she was making about Emily and him. It was so funny.

……………………….

Next day

So unexpected my parents are a little early with getting back so we're moving in today. Well all we really have to do is unpack and Kristin and I can put our stuff where we want it.

We were driving up the street. I was behind my dad in his truck; mom was in her little Honda Fit like Hannah's in front of him. Kristin was in her old 2004 black Beatle following me. We pulled up to a blue two-story house. It had a front porch with only two steps and a white door. Flowerpots were on the windowsills. It was pretty good looking. I looked across the street to our only neighbors. I guess that's Sam and Emily's place.

"Kk. Come on sweetie I want to get inside and your father wont open the house with out you," my mom said using my old nickname from first grade. As a surprise she had her brothers and their family's to come up with them. Not to mention that Steven, Justine (his girlfriend) and Kathryn are here to. Yeah, family reunion! I really hope you guys caught the sarcasm. So all my cousins and uncles and aunts are here. Ya?

"I'm coming!" I yelled and put Samson's leash on and walked to the front door where everyone was. My dad unlocked the door and everyone piled in. I stayed back and waited till I was the last person. When I walked in it was the living room. You could see the stairs and a little wall where it led to the kitchen and two doors going to the basement and the garage on the right walls. A door to the right led to my parents' master bedroom. I walked up the stairs with Sammy and to the right of the stairs and walked a bit to my room (it was the only one with my name on it). Kristin and I got the whole top floor. It was like two extra master bedrooms- I got half the floor and she got the other half. I walked to my door and opened it to my room. It was painted lavender with silver and black paint splatter on it. The first thing you see is my desk with all my drawing stuff on it. To the left was the door to the bathroom and another door to my closet. I walked back out and let Sammy walk around. I stood in the doorway looking at the room. Next to the door was my dresser and next to that facing the huge window to the backyard was my queen-sized bed with my black silk confuter and matching pillows. On the other side was my nightstand and on the opposite wall of me were my bookshelves and plushies and stuffed animals. And my mushroom chairs and bean bag chairs, with Sammy's bed in the corner where he was laying tired. Yes I am an otaku. And so are Jen, Hannah, and Brittany. And a couple more of our friends. We're geeks we know it. And we embrace it!

I looked out at the backyard. It had a deck coming from the kitchen and stairs to our soccer field sized yard. Dad has this vision of one of his children going to college with a scholarship in sports. He wants me to go pro but I see soccer as only a hobby. But I do love that it keeps me in shape. But it's brutal- his training. When I came up here everyone was on the front porch. So I decided to get ready for Paul to come and pick me up to go to first beach. I put on my black and green bikini with my bathing shorts as the bottoms with my converse that go to the knee and my hoodie with lace on the pockets. I laid on my bed till I heard his motorcycle come up the driveway.

**.....................................**

**Important!! please read!!!**

**well what did you think? i want to know cause Im bored with school starting and everything. i was in the middle of writing this today and i remembered that i had math homework. and im on the verge of writers block, so ideas for the story would be helpful. brit i cant rely on you the whole time but you do help me so i give thanks to you besty! ;) but i need all your guys ideas D: i wont promise that i'll use some of them but please, im running out of ideas! just message me. please, please, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay's. chappie #8! Yay! i realized after i uploaded that i didnt do the disclaimer, so this is for the last chappie too.**

**Disclaimer: news anchor- we interrupt this fanfiction to bring you this important news..... she owns nothin people! *me in background nodding my head***

**....................................................**

Paul POV

So I'm on my way to Katelyn's cause I want to take her cliff diving with the guys. So I'm riding my bike and I have an extra helmet for her. I am NOT having her on this thing with out a helmet. So I'm pulling into her driveway where a lot of people are on the porch. What her family having a party? I hop of my bike and take off my helmet. I set it on the handlebar when I hear Katelyn inside and the door flies open and she's jogging to me as I'm walking toward the door. She jumps to me and I catch her of course. I spin her so she was the one facing the house and said, "Hey gorgeous,"

"Hey yourself," she said playfully and got on her toes and kissed me.

Someone whistled and I turned my head toward her house to see some skinny guy with tattoos and piercings causing the noise. I looked at Katelyn and she was blushing. Then her annoying older sister with the kids yelled, "What, afraid to introduce your new boy-toy to your family?"

Then Katelyn muttered to herself, "No. Fine, come on, Paul," she said the last part to me and dragged me to the porch. When she spoke again she motioned to the people, "Paul this is my family, and my mom's brothers and their family's. This is my uncle Jesse, his wife Selena, their kids Jacob- he's turning eleven in October-, Jasmine- she's five-, and Nathan is Selena's son- he's nineteen," she said gesturing to the people. I nodded to them, "Then this is my uncle Tito. His wife Dianne and his kids Tony, Albert, and Bobby," (A/N: Bobby and Tony are both girls. Just so you know) she gestured to the others and I waved and said a polite, "Hi," Albert was the one who whistled at us, "And this is my family," she said exasperated. I'm sure she didn't want to do this, "This is my brother Steven. His girlfriend Justine. My sister Kathryn," Kathryn was similar to Katelyn but Katelyn was definitely more beautiful. Kathryn had long brown hair and her brother had a buzz cut and a tattoo sleeve on his right arm. Justine had dyed bleach blonde hair, but in a punk alternative way and tattoos, "And these are my parents," she gestured to the couple who looked like they were in their 50's.

"Hi," her dad said and extended his hand.

I took it and said, "Hi sir. I'm Paul,"

"Hi. You can call me Dan," Dan said.

"Alright. You can call me Paul," I said back and made everyone laugh.

"'Kay you've met. Now we have to get going," Katelyn said pushing to my bike.

"Paul, when you get back I want to see that bike of yours," Dan said.

I looked at Katelyn and she just said, "He's always wanted a Ducati," I just laughed and walked back to the bike.

I kick-started it and handed her the helmet. She took it with out a fight and hopped on. I raced down the road to First Beach.

…………………………

Katelyn POV

Paul and I came to a stop in the parking lot at First Beach. We both climbed off and walked hand in hand to Emily who was unpacking some snacks for everyone, "Hey," I said to her and she smiled back.

In the corner of my eye I noticed Sam falling into the ocean. Cliff diving. The whole reason I agreed to come. Besides the fact that Paul was going to be here. He caught the scene that was captivating me, "Want to, go and do a couple dives before we eat?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

It was a long walk to the top of the cliff so Paul was nice enough to give me a piggyback ride. How sweet of a boyfriend is he? When we got to the top I saw Hannah and Seth by the cliff. Brit was still in Brady's arms from the climb up. Of course she was. I thought to myself. Jen and Collin were sitting at the edge of the cliff talking and… awww, holding hands. Paul had set me down and I jogged over to Hannah and Seth, "Hey," I said happily.

"Hey, Katelyn," Seth responded with a chuckle. I lifted an eyebrow. I looked behind me but not before I got tackled playfully by Paul and we both plummeted to the water. I let out a giggle and took a deep breath before we hit the water. It felt like ice and Paul was fire. So I clung to him as we broke to the surface. I let go of him then.

"Jerk," I said and splashed him.

He laughed and splashed me back, "But you enjoyed it didn't you?" he challenged. I did enjoy it. It was really fun to do that.

I wanted to tease him so pivoted in the water and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. I'd need convincing for that fact," I focused my gaze to the beach where Emily continued to unpack the snacks.

I looked back at him hoping he would accept my challenge. His face went predatory and he moved ever so slightly toward me, "Well then… I guess I could handle that," and with that he quickly pulled me to him and kissed me with so much passion it made my toes curl. My fingers made their way to his hair and entangled themselves in his cropped locks. We broke apart when we both were splashed and turned to see that it was Embry, Quil, and Sam's doing. Jen and Collin were swimming toward me. I glared at Sam and them. They were laughing at me. Well they messed with the wrong girl.

"Paul," I whined, "Embry called me fat the other day," I batted my eyes at him and Paul's head jerked to poor Embry, glaring at him.

"What? No! Dude I did not say that!" he said with his hands risen, "Collin dude, back me up," he begged. Collin was about to open his mouth when Jen elbowed him in the ribs and narrowed her eyes, "Collin?" Embry asked.

"Sorry dude," Collin replied and Paul swam like hell after Embry when he made his break for land. They got to the shore so fast and Paul tackled Embry to the ground.

Sam and Quil looked at me questionably and I shrugged. I swam to the beach. Paul had stopped killing Embry. How sweet is that? He was killing Embry for me. I was dripping wet when I walked up to Emily, Kim, Claire and Leah. Paul was shooting daggers at Embry on the other side of the blanket, but when I walked up his gaze shot to me and his mouth was gaping open. Embry wolf whistled (A/N: no pun intended) at me, I blushed and Paul got to his feet, shot Embry a glare that made him shut up and walked up to me, then he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "You owe me for what I did to Embry for you," he whispered huskily and it sent a shiver through me. Then I realized that it was unbelievably cold out. Paul and I sat on the blanket and I snuggled into his side, "Cold?" he asked with a smirk and ran his hand over my thigh.

"Better watch where your friend there goes," I warned in a playful whisper.

"I would love to show you where he wants to g-" but he was cut off by Quil shoving him into me.

"Please, there are little ones and virgins here. They do not need to be exposed about you two's sex life," he said and I blushed like a tomato.

"We already knew you're a virgin man. You don't have to remind us," Paul said back to Quil. Everyone laughed. And Quil just looked away with… is that a blush? I think it is.

Somehow while eating we all got on the subject of vampire movies, "So what is up with Brad Pitt in Interview With a Vampire anyway?" Brit asked.

"I know. And Tom Cruise and him were going around after the revolution and sucking the blood out of that hooker at the whorehouse. That was so awkward," Jen added.

Hannah joined in, "No! At your fifteenth birthday party, Jen, when we were watching Bram Stoker's Dracula, and they had that orgy with the guy and Dracula's wives, that was just disturbing,"

"Hey, don't dis Bram Stoker's Dracula," I warned her, "Other than that it had a good story," I loved all the Bram Stoker movies. I watched them with my dad.

"What was that French movie that you, Kristin, and your dad love?" Brit asked.

"Brotherhood of the Wolf?" I asked.

"That one!" she exclaimed pointing at me, "That, my friends, was a great movie. Although I could do with out he dub over. I could survive with just subtitles,"

We all laughed, "What's the movie about?" Kim asked.

"Werewolves," the four of us Florida girls stated simply and a bit proudly. Kim nodded her head cautiously and Paul stiffed when the word left my mouth, "It's a really good story. I have it on DVD if you want to see it," I said to Kim. She nodded happily.

…………………………

In the parking lot

Everyone had left already and Paul and I were walking along the beach. It was only four o' clock. It was peaceful. I was wearing my jacket and put on my shoes. My bottoms were still a bit wet. We walked in a comfortable silence. We stopped and sat on some driftwood.

Paul broke the silence first; "There's a bonfire tomorrow night. You want to go?" he asked examining our entwined hands.

I thought about it, "Can't," I said this one thing and his face looked like I just said that I want to break up with him, "My parents are having a barbecue with my whole family tomorrow. No excuses, I have to go." I explained and he looked sad, "I'm sor-" I started to apologize when he kissed me.

He pulled back and held my chin with his hand. His forehead was leaning against mine, "It's okay, baby. You go to your family thing. I'll come by your place after the bonfire,"

"'Kay," I said and kissed him one more time, "We better get back," I said and he nodded in agreement. We walked back to the bike, but when we got to the parking lot the meathead from the other day was there with his friends from the diner and a couple more. Paul put an arm securely around my waist and I wrapped both of my arms around his torso. I wanted to be a bitch to them, "Pauly, I want to get some ice cream before we head to your place," I whined and winked at him.

He caught on fast, "No problem, babe," he said and gave me a kiss while I giggled like a bubbly schoolgirl. God I hate acting like an airhead. But it's so easy.

"Yo. Paul, can we get in on that?" one of the other meatheads spoke up. All the others laughed at him.

"Who are they Pauly-poo?" I asked and hopefully it annoyed those meatheads.

"Just some no body's," he said with disgust and walked the rest of the way to his bike.

He started it and revved the engine a couple of times. Before I could climb on someone grabbed my elbow and twisted me around to see their face. An ugly face at that. It was meathead, "Well, looks like you just can't keep from following me. I knew I was gorgeous but I haven't had an effect on anyone this much to were they're practically stalking me," god this guys ego gets big on the littlest subjects. And he smells like alcohol.

"Let go of her James," Paul warned from behind me and grabbed my arm that he was holding.

"Make me, Walker," and with that Paul lunged at meathead and my mind went black with the scene in front of me. Damn, what did Paul say his name was? John? Jason? Jackson? …… James! Paul had taken James to the ground. Punches were being thrown left and right. Some blood was on the ground and I was panicking that it was Paul's. I really hope it wasn't. James got out of his tussle with Paul and stumbled to his feet and tripped over to his friends and their cars, "Lets get out of here!" he ordered and they all followed when Paul got to his feet and I don't quite know what he did, but it scared the shit out of all of them.

I hesitantly walked up to Paul, "Paul?" I asked. Please don't be hurt! That was the only thing screaming inside of me.

"I'm fine," he turned his face toward mine and I left out a sigh of relief. His face was still in tact, "But the real question is, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Lets go back to Sam and Emily's," I grabbed his hand led him back to his bike.

I climbed on behind him and gave a reassuring squeeze with my arms.

The ride home was quiet between the two of us. Paul had taken the scenic route and the ocean looked so beautiful with the setting sun. I was awestruck the whole time we drove on that road. When the view went from ocean to green I was a bit sullen at the loss of scenery. But I made up for it by focusing on the man I was holding onto. Paul was so warm when it came to riding in this frigid climate with the wind whipping by.

He pulled into Sam's driveway and cut the engine. I climbed off and took off my helmet, "I'm going to change and I'll be right back over. 'Kay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said and gave me a quick kiss.

I jogged across the street, up the porch steps and into the house. When the door closed I became aware of the smell of moms homemade Shepard's pie. My mouth watered. Paul had said that Emily's cooking was to die for, and if my mom's cooking was this good than I can only imagine what Emily's tastes like. I walked to the staircase but when I got to the fifth step from the top, I could hear Emma's cry. I groaned as Kristin called from the kitchen, "Katelyn? Could you get her?"

I sighed in defeat and replied, "Yeah, I got her," I walked into Kristin's room. I really didn't care what it looked like. I wasn't sleeping here. It only had the same layout of my room. I walked to Emma's crib and bent down to pick her up, "Shhh. Baby, momma's here. It's okay. Shhh," I cooed.

**...............................................**

**Ahhhh. i love a good plot twister. i will have a brief explanation in the next chappie. and also... the bonfire is next. will they tell the girls about the wolf thing? or will they all wait until Katelyn gets there? we may never know, because i want 20 reviews before i upload the next one. so i'll be waiting. Brit i apologize for this inconvenience. i will brainstorm some more with you and figure out the next chappie, so hold tight please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the next chappie! XD there is an explanation in the beginning for the last chappie. i lost my friend/beta/brainstormer Brittany with it. i also felt like i wanted to be mean so i didn't tell her what the explanation was.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight.**

**...............................**

Flashback

I was sulking in the car on the way to Nick's party, "Brittany, remind me again why I agreed to come with you to this party?" I asked as Hannah turned on the street (Brit is afraid to drive so we dot he driving for her).

She sighed, "Because we are freshmen now. Plus Josh is going to be there. And if February and there are not that many things to do," she explained. It was February in our freshman year of high school. We were heading to our friend nick's house for a party.

"Fine," I sighed.

When we got to his house I cant remember much but I do remember that his parents weren't home and there was alcohol. I woke up the next morning in a motel room and naked in the bed. I didn't think much of it.

That month I never got my period. I didn't think much of that because my periods were weird. They would skip a couple of months and then start again. But two more weeks went by and I started to get morning sickness and vomit when I got up. I was panicking. When I got home I told my mom I had missed my period and I was vomiting. She got me a pregnancy test and when I saw that annoying plus sign I threw it at the wall and sunk to the floor and cried.

When I went to school that day the only people I told were Hannah, Brittany, Kinsi, Alyssa, Garnet, and Jen. My closest friends. They all came over to my place after school and we all stayed in my room and they asked me questions like if I knew who the father was, or how this happened. I told them the truth, "I don't know,"

My parents gave me choice, have the baby or get an abortion. I chose to keep it. For the time that I was still in school I wasn't showing until summer cam along. And for the first half of junior year my mom home schooled me. And when I had Emma, Kristin had already had Trenton and everyone that knew I had Emma kept there mouths shut and Kristin became her temporary mother while I was finishing high school. Only people I trust enough to keep this secret, I tell.

……………………………..

Present day

So here I am stopping Emma's crying. I grabbed her blanket in Kristin's room and took her into my room. I laid the blanket on my floor and set her on it to play around while I got changed. I put on my Tripp black and white studded plaid skirt with my red and pink striped tank with a white and black heard to the bottom. I put my hoodie back over it and put on my neon pink flats with an open toe and a bow on the top. I picked up Emma and headed down stairs.

"Here," I said to Kristin.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she took Emma from me.

"I'm going over to Sam's. We're all going to hangout there. Emily's cooking so don't save me anything," I said to her as I walked to the door.

"'Kay," she called to me.

……………………………

Paul POV next night at the bonfire

I was sitting there just staring into the flames wanting to just let them take me. I felt like I wasn't whole since Katelyn was at her family's barbeque. I really missed her, "Stop sulking," Jacob said and threw a hotdog bun at me.

I glared at him, "At least you have Nessie here with you,"

Nessie was Bella and Edwards kid from their honeymoon. Little Eddie knocked her up. But by the time she was three she looked seventeen, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Little Paul imprinted," Quil said beside Claire.

"Really? On who?" she asked excited.

"A Florida girl," Embry laughed and I resisted the urge to go over to him and strangle him to death. That's not a bad idea… but what would I do with the body? Dammit, another obstacle.

"What's her name?" she asked me.

"Katelyn," I smiled to myself. Right then 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift came on the radio by my grandmother. That was Katelyn's favorite song. I was going to tell her that I was a werewolf tonight with Collin, Brady and Seth but she's busy with her family thing. They asked if I wanted to wait to tell her with them when she was free. I told them that they could go ahead and tell their girls.

"Paul, you imprinted?" my grandmother asked stunned.

"Um, yeah," I said sheepish and rubbed the back of my head, "We met when I got back in town. I was on my way home and she ran out of gas, so I decided to help her out,"

"Katelyn Sirp?" she asked

"Yeah," I said surprised.

"She's one of my regulars at the library. I was wondering why I took such a liking to her," she said with a smile.

After she said that Seth and Hannah walked out of the forest to the cliff, "Wow. You guys hold these things on cliffs?" she asked.

"Yep," Seth replied. Well I guess we have to stop talking about the werewolf thing for now. When they sat down Jen and Collin walked in with Brady and Brittany.

"Hey," we all greeted. I put on a fake smile even though I felt like it wasn't worth the effort if Katelyn wasn't smiling back at me. Man, I am whipped.

"Food!" Brittany and Brady said at the same time and ran for the picnic table with all the food on it.

……………………………………

The time is finally here. They have to tell them. We all sat in silence after Billy finished the last story. Then Sam stood up, "Brittany. Jennifer. Hannah," he acknowledged each girl.

"Sam," Brittany replied calmly. Sam's eye twitched a bit but other than that he was calm.

"Alright. Well we all just wanted to welcome you girls to our little group with a special welcoming instead of just a lunch. So welcome," we said and opened his arms to gesture to all of us.

"Get to the point Sam. What do you really want to say?" Hannah said not buying a word of his bullshit.

Sam sighed, "Alright," he crouched in front of them. His forearms on his knees with his hands folded, "Those stories that you just heard… they're real. All of them. We're werewolves,"

Seth had stiffened next to me. All the girls' faces were between shocked and confused. I elbowed Seth and nodded my head to the girls. He looked puzzled, "Go," I whispered. He nodded at Brady and Collin to follow him. They walked in front of the girls and they looked up at them.

Hannah stood up first, then Jen, and then Brittany between them, "So, you guys are werewolves," Jen stated.

They nodded, "So?" Hannah asked, totally blowing off the thing like it was nothing.

"So?" Seth asked confused.

"Yeah, so! Who cares if you guys are werewolves? In my opinion this is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Brittany exclaimed and jumped at Brady and started making out with him. Guess he's happy. I only got even sadder than I already was. I need to see her. Now! I got up and walked to the woods. When I was far enough away I stripped and phased. I needed to see her.

It took me about seven minutes to reach her house. I came around the back to where she told me her room faced the backyard. She was in there with her music playing. I could hear it from where I was. She was listening to 'Numb/Encore' by Lincoln Park & Jay-Z. She was dancing around and singing to the lyrics with no worries in the world.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

_[sighs]_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

God I love her free spirit. She was dancing in a purple tank top with those funky bubbles that were different colors of blue and green on her purple pajama pants for a while. She was singing into her hairbrush and just having fun. I had enough of watching her. I phased back and got dressed.

The lights on the first floor were off so I was all clear that her parents were asleep. I climbed on the railing on the deck and used that to get to the second floor roof to get to her window. She was oblivious to me being there. I tapped on her window and she jumped. She quickly turned around and looked shocked that I was there.

She walked to the window and swung it open, "Paul, what are you doing here?" she asked laughing.

I smiled and said nonchalantly as I climbed in, "I said I'd come and see you after the bonfire,"

She giggled, "Well I guess you're a man of his word," she closed the window while I took a look around. It was pretty cool. The paint on the walls with the splatter was really cool looking. And her bed with the silk black confider. It looked comfy. I sat on the edge of the bed and she walked up to me and took my lap as her seat.

"Comfy?" I teased with a quiet chuckle. Her sister was just across the hall.

"Yes, very," she answered. I kissed her then. It was passionate but sweet. Somehow I ended up hovering over her on the bed.

It went on for about twenty minuets just us making out in her room and coming up occasionally for air. I almost forgot why I really came here. I pulled away. She looked confused as to why I pulled away. I have to tell her. I looked her dead in the eye, "We need to talk,"

……………………………..

Jacob POV (Paul just left)

Paul just left and we all have no idea why. But I think I do… he needs to see Katelyn and with everyone with their imprintee's he just misses her more. The girls sat down on their guys' laps after the whole 'we are werewolves' speech. Hannah spoke up, "So you are all werewolves," she stated.

"Well, yes. All of us guys and Leah. But Nessie is a vampire-human hybrid," Sam explained. They all got questioning looks wondering how I could love a hybrid most likely.

"I think we should explain imprinting to them," Emily said helping Sam. He nodded, "Alright well there is this thing called imprinting. It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate. It's an eternal bond that will last forever. That's how Jacob and Nessie are with each other. He imprinted on her," she explained.

They nodded, "So… all of you that are with each other imprinted?" Jen asked. Emily nodded, "So, you guys?" she trailed off turning to the Collin, Brady and Seth. They nodded and smiled.

"God dammit!" Brittany exclaimed. Hannah smiled victoriously.

"Ha! I told you that there was a soul mate out there for you Brit!" Hannah exclaimed pointing at Brittany, "Come on. Fork it over," she held out her hand.

"Damn I knew I should have gotten in on that bet," Jen said shaking her head while Brittany gave Hannah a twenty.

"What bet?" Collin asked.

Hannah explained, "Well we made a bet in our freshman year that Brittany would have a soul mate out there somewhere. She bet against it. And well Jen didn't want to get in on it," she shrugged happily and Seth laughed at her.

"So then who did Paul imprint on?" Brittany asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"No way," she deadpanned. He nodded, "Are you serious? He imprinted on Katelyn?" she practically screamed.

"Yep," he said calmly.

"Oh. My. God! I knew there was something I liked about him," she squealed out.

"Brit calm down," Hannah said.

"Fine," she dropped down to Brady's lap, "But I have one more question. For you Emily,"

"Shoot," Emily said. What a brave soul. I put my arm securely around Nessie cause it was falling asleep.

"Okay… I just need to know- with Sam being a werewolf and everything- does he prefer it standard or doggy-style?" she asked totally serious.

Everyone burst out laughing even the elders. Emily's face turned deep red and Sam said irritated, "You are so glad I see you as the annoying sister I never had and or wanted,"

"The feelings mutual," she said with a calm face then smiled hugely at the end.

Well I fell like this has been a fulfilling night. I looked at my cell and it said 11:41. Damn, "Come on Ness, we got to get you home," I said to her.

"What? Already?" she whined. I hate making her have to leave before midnight but Edward would kill me if she stayed out that late.

"Yeah. Sorry," I gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Fine," she sighed. We got up and walked to the edge of the forest. Everyone knows that Edward is protective over Nessie so we just wave bye and ran all the way to her house. They were just going to fill them in on all the details anyway.

**...........................................**

**so there you have it. give me 26 reviews and i will start on the next one. i need pressure to write and then i will get it out faster! so review!!!! luv ya all! **

**-Katelyn Goode**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chappie 10! brit this POV is 4 u girl!**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything.**

**.....................................................**

Brittany POV

Well Brady and I were waking back to my place after the bonfire. He was going to stay the night cause my daddy wasn't here yet. I was fine with the silence but I needed to talk. Brady had given me time while he carried me half way from the bonfire to let the entire werewolf things sink in. I decided to ask him a question that was on my mind after the question I asked Emily, "Hey, Brady?"

"Yeah?" he answered sweetly.

"What is it like to sleep with a werewolf?" I asked to easily. I swear sometimes I scare even myself at how calm I am when it leaves m mouth.

"What?" he asked it a bit panicked.

"It's an easy question. What is it like to sleep with a werewolf?" I asked again.

"Well…" he started a bit uncomfortable. Wait! That cant be it. Is it?

"Brady? Are you a virgin?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"What? No!" he defended not looking at me.

"Oh my god!" I practically yelled, "You are a virgin! Aww that's so cute. So do you know anything about what it's like to screw a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, all I really know is that we're horny A LOT with our imprints around. Also we get horny faster than a human male," he was blushing while he said this. It was so cute… What am I thinking?! I never think this way! What the hell is this imprinting doing to me?!

"Well that's good to know," I said laughing. We made it to my house at this time. Finally! That walk was so long. I really hate doing work. Looks like I'm on a mission to help my little Brady with his virginitus "Come on in. I want to know what it's like to have sex with a virgin werewolf," I said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in and slammed the door with my foot as we made our way to my room. This better be great for his first time. All those parties and hooking up with so many guys, I have made to many fuck buddies and learned too many things to let my soul mate see stars on first time to let it go to waste. We made it to my room and I hope he has an unforgettable night.

…………………………………..

Katelyn POV

"We need to talk," Paul said dead serious. What was wrong? Was it something I did? Something I said? Does he want break up? I was panicking inside.

"Okay," I said and sat up, "About what?"

He grabbed my hand, "Not here. I want to show you something," he said. He looked uneasy. He pulled me toward my window.

"Wait," I said. He spun around and looked at me confused, "I need to get some shoes and a jacket," he nodded. I walked to my closet and looked around for some sneakers. I grabbed a pair of slip on converse. And put on my black hoodie from yesterday.

"Come on," he said and pulled me to the window again. We stepped out on the roof and I you remember when I said I had a small fear of heights? Yeah well it was a long way down. Paul broke my daze when he said, "Climb on my back. I can take you to the ground easily,"

"Okay," I squeaked and climbed on his back. I was like a freaking python hanging on for dear life when he jumped from the second floor roof to the ground with a soft thud. I was so shocked, "Wha- how- when…" I was completely flustered, "How the hell did you do that?"

"That's what I want to tell you," he said serious. I climbed off him and stood on the ground behind him. He glanced back and grabbed my hand, "Come on,"

"Paul, what's going on?" I asked after a couple of minutes of walking.

"I'll explain when we get there. It should be just up here," he said scanning the forest.

"What? What should be just up here, Paul? Paul I need answers. And I need them now!" I said really worried. What does he need to tell me that he can't at my house? And what does he want to show me?

He sighed. Then he spun around to where I knocked right into him. He helped me gain my balance back. Paul looked me in the eyes while he cupped my face in his warm hands, "I promise, when we get to the place I want to be will explain everything to you. I promise." He repeated and kissed my forehead, "Can you be patient for just a little while longer?" he asked sweetly. I nodded. Whatever he wanted to tell me, it was important.

So we walked for a little while longer in silence. I could see only good enough so I didn't trip over my own two feet. But other that that I was as blind as a bat. How Paul walks so easily in this darkness I will probably never know. We came into a clearing about three minutes later. It was beautiful. The moon was full tonight and it swept across the grass illuminating it as it swayed in the light breeze. It was breathtaking, "Paul… this place… it's beautiful," I said in complete awe. He smiled.

"Come with me," he said and I followed him to a bolder sticking up from the ground. I sat down on it and looked up at the moon. It was so silver like a wolfs fur. My favorite wolf is one with a silver coat. My gaze traveled form the moon to Paul. He was so beautiful. He glowed with the light of the moon behind him. He looked just like an angel that god had sent down to be mine. And I loved him. Whoa! Did I just say that I love Paul? I think I did. Well I guess I do. I… I really do, "Katelyn," his deep voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. He looked nervous, "Do you know about werewolves?" he asked.

What the hell is he asking me about werewolves for? I nodded, "Yeah, I know what a werewolf is," I said hesitantly.

He took a deep breath and walked right up to me. He bent down to where he was only about six inches away from my face, I could feel his hot breath caress my face, "Katelyn," he started slowly. He looked like he was trying to word his next sentence carefully, "Alight, I'm just going to come out and say it…" he stepped back and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked me in the eye and said, "Katelyn, I'm a werewolf. Me, Jared, Sam, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quil, all of us," he said and his expression went to pleading. He wanted me believe him.

I got up and walked slowly to him, "So?" I asked, and he looked shocked, "So what if you're a werewolf? Your still my Paul," I took a deep breath and brushed the top of my hand over his cheek, "And I love you," I finally said it. He smiled warmly at me and embraced me.

"I love you too," he said and kissed me with so much passion I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and made him kiss me harder. His tongue grazed my lower lip asking for entrance when I smiled and pulled away. He whimpered, "Hey that's not fair!"

I just laughed and got on tiptoes and told him, "You have to work your way for that mister," he got a mischievous grin on and kissed me again.

"So… can I see you as a wolf?" I asked looking at he ground and tracing patterns on my hand where they still had themselves wrapped around his neck.

He laughed, "Sure. Why not?" I smiled like a kid that just got what he always wanted for Christmas. He left to the forest and I was confused until a silver wolf the size of a horse came into view with drawstring shorts in his mouth. The same shorts Paul had been wearing when he walked into the forest. The wolf set the pants on the bolder and slowly walked up to me as if he made a wrong move I would run away. I raised my hand up to his face and he stiffened. His fur was silky smooth between my fingers, "Your beautiful," I said in a complete daze. There was a low humming noise coming from his chest. He was enjoying this as much as I was. We sat there in the clearing. I was resting on Paul's side while he encircled me with the rest of his body. He was so warm it was just comforting. I was starting to fall asleep. I need to know more about the werewolf thing though, "Paul?" I asked quietly not wanting to ruin the moment but I wanted to know more about him. He hummed something that sounded along the lines of 'Hmm?' " I want to know more about the whole werewolf thing. I want to know you better. What else is there?" I asked felling his fur.

He moved under me and I sat up to let him do what he needed. He got up and stretched a bit. We had been sitting here for a while. He walked to the other side if the bolder and when we stood up he was a human with his perfect abs and defined muscles. We pull on his pants and walked back over to me where I could se the rest of him. He really was a beautiful creature, "Alright then," he said and sat down next to me and pulled me on his lap. He was so warm I snuggled unto his chest, "Well to start off, I am really strong. Stronger than any human wishes they could be. And as you can tell very hot. With double meaning o hot," he snickered and I laughed, "Also there is this thing called imprinting… it's when a wolf finds his soul mate," he seemed uncomfortable. But that statement made me nervous. What if we were out and he just say some girl and then BAM! He imprinted? I mean I don't want to go through that ever! "And… um…" he was still talking, "I kind of imprinted…" oh my god! I was right he was going to leave me! "And I imprinted on you," he said. I was stunned now but happy.

I smiled, "You- you did?" I asked pleased with myself.

He chuckled, "Yeah. And it works both ways. So I know your not going to leave me for some douche that treats you like shit," he said nuzzling my neck and making me giggle.

"I don't think I could," I giggled out and he kissed my jaw.

"I hope not," he was just holding me now and I was completely fine with that, "Do you want to know anything else?"

I thought about it, "How would you all communicate when you're all wolves?" I asked.

He smiled, "We can hear each others thoughts. But only if the person is within the pack or else we cant hear them. So it gives us privacy from other packs but no privacy within the pack. So if we start to think about our imprints then everyone has to deal with it. Jared actually kicked my ass cause I wouldn't stop thinking about what you were doing when we had patrol together," he laughed to himself probably thinking about when it happened.

"Patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah, we go around the perimeter of the reservation and make sure no leaches get in," he sated simply.

"Leaches?" I asked amused. What are the little bloodsucking tadpoles going to do to the reservation anyway?

He got serious, "Leaches is another name we have for vampires," I froze and went cold.

"V-vampires?" I stuttered out.

He nodded, "Yeah, there's a coven in Forks that we have a treaty with. They don't cross the border and we leave them alone. It's been that way for a long time. But their vegetarian vampires so the treaty also says that if they bite a human we have the right to kill them. Jacob's girlfriend Nessie- you haven't met her yet- but anyway she's a half vampire. Her dads a vampire and her moms a human- or she was…" he trailed off, "Anyway Jake imprinted on Nessie when she was born because her mom was his best friend and he had this big crush on her. What a kid. So when he first set eyes on her it was like Pow! He's in love. And she ages really fast. She's only three but looks like a seventeen year old. It's unbelievable. But they're nice enough that when both of our kinds are in trouble we have to work together to do the job. I hat working with them but I've learned not to underestimate the power of Sam's alpha voice,"

"So Sam's alpha?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, Sam's alpha," he sighed. I giggled.

"Done worry. You, may not be alpha but your still my big bad wolf," I said flirtatiously. He laughed and then kissed me for a bit.

When he pulled away he said, "We better get you home. It's really late and you need sleep,"

"Fine," I sighed, "Carry me?" I pouted and put out my arms.

"Always," he said smiling and picked me up bridal-style and jogged lightly to me house.

…………………………..

When we got there I was so tired. I climbed on his back and yawned as he climbed up to my window. He let me climb in first and followed suit. I always lock my door so no one would come in. I flopped on my bed and motioned for Paul to lie next to me. He did. I was just seconds from darkness overtaking me but I fought to keep my eyes from closing. Paul pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Go ahead and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise you I will never leave," and with that I welcomed the darkness while I lie there in his arms. The arms of the man I love.

…………………………..

Brittany POV

"Holy… shit," I said as I lie there under the blanket with Brady, "Are you sure you were a virgin?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah," he said sheepish.

"Jesus… if that was your first time then… oh god. I can't wait till you get better," I grinned hugely and rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

He kissed me on the top of my head, "You were amazing too," he grinned.

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled at him and said, "I love you too," then he kissed me on the lips and now he was on top of me. Here we go again. Don't let anyone call till morning.

**...........................................**

**so there you go now they all know. i want 30 reviews please. i was being nice cause i usually get a review from Brit each time but she's been busy with swim practice so i was being nice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**see what i tell ya? chappie 11.**

**disclaimer: **

**Paul- hey Katelyn?**

**me-ya?**

**Paul-whos Stephanie Meyer?**

**me-*sigh* shes the REAL owner of Twilight and *sniffle* you *starts bawling***

**................................................**

Katelyn POV

I woke up to 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato playing on my Ihome. I opened my eyes slowly. The first things I see are the doors to my closet and bathroom. I try to get up but find myself being pulled back to the bed. I look behind me and guess who I find totally knocked out? My little Paul. He looked so cute. I smiled to myself. I carefully pulled myself from his grasp. Thank you mom and dad for giving me freedom to do what I want when I turned 17. So if Paul walked down stair for breakfast they couldn't say anything. I moved over to my bedside table and turned it off. I didn't want to wake him.

I tip toed over to the closet and take off my jacket and shoes that I fell asleep in last night.

Last night… I can't believe that my soul mate is a werewolf… and a sexy one at that… SCORE!

I took my black and white stripped skirt with a little bow in the front out with my black and white stripped tank top with illusion spenders that had studs on them and black lace on the back where the straps meet. I walked over to my jewelry and grabbed my black open-heart necklace and walked to my bathroom and shut the door to put them on. I walked out and Paul was sitting up looking out my window, "Morning," I said and walked over to him.

He smiled up at me, "Good morning to you too," I sat on his lap and he gave me a quick good morning kiss, "You seem happy," he said as he pulled away and I realized that I had a huge smile on.

I giggled, "Yep. You can stay for breakfast,"

He raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly will that look if I just waltz down the stairs of my girlfriends house coming from her room in the morning?"

I giggled again, "Because my parents said that when I turned 17 I was free to do what I wanted in a legal sense instead of waiting till I turned 18. So they can't say anything about you coming out of my room. But I know that Kristin is going to ask questions so all I have to do is tell her nothing happened," I said exasperated at the last sentence.

"Wow. So when do you turn 18?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

I laughed, "December 26th," I said serious.

"No really," he said not buying it.

I sighed, "Paul," I said slowly, "I am not lying to you. My birthday is on the 26th of December,"

"Really?" he asked stunned. I nodded, "Well then I'll just steal you for the day and give you my own version of Happy Birthday," he said smirking. I hit his arm playfully and he took that as an advantage and flipped us so I was under him on the bed and he straddled me while tickling every part of me he could.

"P-Paul!" I laughed out, "St-stop it," more giggles, "Please, I'm r-really t-ticklish," and I was just laughing none stop before he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.

"I win," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled more and then ended when there was a knock at my door, "Katelyn, breakfast's ready… oh and Uncle Dan said you can bring Paul down for breakfast too," Jacob said laughing at the end.

"Are they still here?" Paul asked.

I nodded, "They're staying till tomorrow. Then they're going back to Florida. They're all staying in the basement," I said and moved to get up.

Paul pulled me back onto his lap, "I don't want to go out there. I want to stay here and tickle you some more," he smiled at the end and started to tickle me again.

I laughed, "Stop it Paul. Come on my mom's cooking isn't as good as Emily's but trust me it's good," I attempted to bribe the always hungry werewolf.

He made a dramatized sigh, "Fine. I'll deal with your mom's cooking. Plus any food sounds good," he smirked.

"Well you can eat as much as you want cause my brother and dad eat as much as you do. So it's normal around here," I said and he was practically jumping up and down when I said he could eat as much as he wanted.

I grabbed my checkered jacket as I pulled him out of the room and down the stairs, "With so many people here we don't have enough room inside so we're all eating outside on the deck," I told Paul who was practically drooling at the sight of food. All the food was in the kitchen and everyone else was sitting on the deck. I looked over the kitchen counters and saw pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs of all kinds (scrambled, poached, sunny side up, etc.), toast, and muffins, etc. Then on the island there were jams and jellies, syrup. Mom stocked up on the appetite of dad that's for sure.

Paul inhaled every sent in the room and breathed out, "This all smells so good. I don't know where to start," he said. His face was like a kid in a candy store.

I laughed, "Well, first off you could start with getting a plate,"

"True, true" he said and grabbed both of us a plate.

"Thank you," I said and started to pile my plate with mom's home cooked food. I got a plain pancake, a waffle, some sausage, scrambled eggs, and a blueberry muffin and put original log house syrup on the pancake, waffle and sausage. It was all small cause I don't eat that much in the morning. But with Paul he piled his plate with about five pancakes and five waffles, with some scrambled, poached, and sunny side up eggs, three pieces of toast and two muffins. And drowned his pancakes, waffles, and sausage in syrup. Then put grape jelly on his toast. I raised an eyebrow.

"What," he asked smirking.

"You're going to fit in here just fine with an appetite like that," I said laughing.

"Well thank you," he said and put a piece of toast in his mouth and used the arm he wasn't using to carry his food put it around my waist and we walked outside.

"Morning," I said to Justine and Steven as we walked to the steps to the backyard to join them.

"Good morning you two," Justine said smiling.

I sighed, "Nothing happened last night," I said as I took my seat next to her. She didn't have much on her plate either but Steven on the other hand… it was the same size as Paul's, "Hungry much bro?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Hell yeah. Do you know how long it's been since I've had mom's food?" he asked. I just noticed that Steven was shirtless and shoveling the food in.

"A while, I'm guessing," I said and took a bite of the sausage.

He nodded, "So, Paul, what grade are you in?" Justine asked.

"I'm a senior this year," he said casually and continued to eat, "Yeah right your mom's cooking isn't as good as Emily's- it's better… but don't tell Emily I said that. Sam will probably take a butcher knife to my throat," he said and his eyes got big at the thought of Sam coming after him with the knife.

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind," and took a piece of my muffin and ate that. I love my mom's muffins, and blueberry is my favorite. Just then the doorbell rang. Who's here this early?

Mom got up and went to answer it. I waited as she came into the kitchen and I couldn't see the people that well. I whispered so low that only Paul could hear me say, "Do you know who's at the door?"

He replied, "Yeah. It's Sam and Emily. Your mom invited them over for breakfast," I nodded. When they came onto the deck Emily and Sam had gotten food all right. I smiled and set my plate down, "Where are you going?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to say hi. I haven't seen them in two days," I said with a 'duh' voice.

I walked briskly over to Emily, Paul following suit, "Hey," I said brightly.

Emily turned around, "Hey! You missed the bonfire last night," she said as we hugged.

"Blame them," I said pointing to my parents. My mom's shook her head and dad just kept talking to Sam about guy stuff (cars, sports, etc.)

"We had a family event. You could not miss it," mom reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah," I pouted.

"Well I just hope that you two were safe last night," mom said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Mom!" I whined blushing, "Nothing happened between us last night. He just slept in my room. That's all," I said totally shocked that she would say that and in front of my dad AND my neighbors/friends. Sam's head jerked up along with my dad's.

"Don't lie to me Katelyn," mom warned.

"Do you really think I would lie to you about this?" I asked incredulous.

"Mrs. Sirp, I promise you nothing happened between me and your daughter last night. I would never do anything like that in my girlfriends home and especially not with her parents home," Paul cut in saving my ass. God I love him.

"Oh I know nothing happened I just love messing with my daughter," she said smiling.

Paul looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Thanks mom. You know just how to make me feel loved," I said sarcastically. I grabbed Paul's hand and we walked back to our plates by Steven and Justine.

…………………………….

Sam POV (that night- or morning- what ever you see it as. It's when they get back from the clearing)

Ring… Ring… ring, "God dammit," I muttered as I reached over Emily to get to the phone, "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Sam?" It was Paul. I became more alert now.

"What the hell happened to you at the bonfire?" I whisper-yelled at him because I didn't want to wake Emily.

"Calm down. I need to talk to you. I'm at Katelyn's," I looked at the clock and it read 4:32 a.m.

"And what the hell are you doing at her place at 4:32 in the morning?" I asked a bit pissed.

He took a deep breath, "That's why I want to talk to you,"

"You didn't sleep with her already did you?" I asked incredulous.

"What? No!" he defended, "Just meet me in front of your house in two minutes," he said and hung up. This better be good.

Two minutes later I'm standing in my yard wondering where the hell Paul is. I saw a figure move in my peripheral. I stiffened and waited for whatever it was to make another move. Then I caught a whiff of its scent. Paul. I relaxed and turned when he came out of the tree line.

"So what is so damn important that you need to tell me at 4:35 in the morning?" I asked irritated.

"Okay. Well I left the bonfire to go see Katelyn. I couldn't handle everyone with all their imprint love- it just got to me. So I left and went to see Katelyn. I took her out into the forest and to the clearing I saw last time I was on patrol. So when I got there I told her that we were all werewolves. I was really surprised when she took it just as well as her friends. Anyway she asked me if she could see me as a wolf so I went to phase and while I was out there I smelt a leach," he finished and I was now aware of the importance of this meeting.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me this. It's late so we'll wait and have a pack meeting today at 2. We have to make sure this leach doesn't try anything. I'll talk to the Cullen's and ask them to do a perimeter search on their land and see if recognize the scent for now," I said and he nodded.

I turned to leave when he said, "Sam, when I left to come here from her room I smelt the same scent outside her window," I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back to face him.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me," he said dead serious. I turned to the forest stripped down and phased motioning for Paul to follow me. He did.

_What are we going to do Sam?_ Paul asked.

_I'm not sure but I don't want that leach anywhere near Katelyn._ I let out a howl that signaled everyone to meet up. When we reached the border to Forks everyone had phased.

_What the hell is with the wake up call, Sam_? Jacob asked.

_Where are you?_ I asked him.

_Uhhh, in front of the Cullen's house. I was visiting._ He said confused.

_Stay there, we're coming_.

_Alright?_ He said but it sounded more like a question.

In about two minutes we all got to the Cullen's house. Jacob was in the front waiting for us on the porch steps with Nessie and the rest of the coven. We phased back and got changed before we came out to the front yard, "Sam, what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

"A damn leach was near Katelyn," Paul sneered.

"What?" Nessie screamed in horror. Jacob put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. She's fine. You don't need to worry,"

I turned to Carlisle, "We need your help to catch it. Can you patrol your perimeter and have Nessie tell us if anything shows up," he nodded.

"I've smelt that scent before," Edward stated. He probably read Paul's mind when the scent popped up.

"What? Dad why didn't you tell me?" Nessie asked her father.

"I didn't think much of it," he said in a daze, "but I do remember trying to follow the scent and I couldn't… I just ended up coming back here,"

"When was this?" Paul demanded.

"Last week," he said.

"Well then… we have some work to do. I want someone on guard of Katelyn and the other girls at all times," I said and everyone nodded. This is going to be a long summer.

**.........................................**

**there you have it! awww et another twist in the tell of romance. so Paul wasnt with her the whole time! whos the new vampie? we also get some guests in the next chappie. oh who could they be? well you wont get to find out until i get 35 reviews. you do it cause you love me :D oh and i keep forgetting to tell you that all the outfits will be on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**i know its been a while since i've updated. i am sorry. i have been so busy with everything that i have barley any time. i have my school work to do with just starting high school with three honors classes and drama, orchestra, and my career classes to boot. and not to mention that my sister just had a baby so i am so sorry and i made this one a bit longer that i usually do. so there you have it chappie 12!**

**disclaimer: im going to let Paul do this one. Paul?**

**Paul: Huh?**

**Me: *whispers* do the disclaimer. **

**Paul: why?**

**Me: because i said so. now do it!**

**Paul: . . . . .**

**Me: . . . . *screams* give me your shirt!**

**Paul: *runs away***

**Me: *crys* well then... i don't own anything... are you happy now?!**

**...........................................................**

Katelyn POV

So Paul and I are sitting in my room playing my Medal of Honor form my PS3. I was so kicking his ass. But then right when I was about to kill him again when he pushed my arm and I had to use it to catch myself from falling and when I looked back at the screen it said that player 2 wins. I looked at Paul with my eyes narrowed at him, "You cheated," I muttered and he smirked.

"Well you helped princess," he said and winked at me. That's it! No one- I mean NO ONE calls me princess! Not even my werewolf boyfriend! I lunged at Paul and he fell ion his back as I looked at him with a murderous face.

"NO ONE calls me princess!" I said through gritted teeth. He just smiled.

"You know you look so sexy when your pissed," he said his eyes wandering lower to where I was straddling him, "And I'm not really in any hurry to get up from this position anytime soon," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "You may be my soul mate but your still a perv," I got off of him and stood up.

He chuckled as I stretched and got up too, "But that's why you love me," he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I shook my head at him and he said, "We need to go to Forks today,"

I gave him a quizzical look, "What? Why do we need to go to Forks?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's a pack thing and you need to come. Everyone else is coming too," I nodded, "Sam and Emily already left so lets go and I'll carry you there," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Um, do you mind if I get some shoes first?" I asked giggling.

He stopped abruptly, "Oh. Yeah go ahead," he said as I walked to my closet and slipped on my black converse. If you haven't noticed I kind of got a black and white theme today.

"'Kay. Lets go," I said and we walked back downstairs.

"Paul and I are going out to meet some friends," I called to my parents.

"Alright," my mom called.

We walked outside and walked for a bit on the road incase someone saw us and then we ducked into the woods and walked for about two minutes, "Alright, I'm going to phase and then you can ride on my back to Forks," I nodded. He walked around to a tree and phased when he came back he was his beautiful silver wolf self.

I smiled as he bent down so I could climb on. When I did I had to grab a fistful of his fur. It reminded me of riding a horse. He ran at full speed to our destination in Forks. Ha slowed when we came to a river and he backtracked a bit and ran full speed and jumped all the way across the river. I was in pure awe. Paul was unbelievable.

When he landed we trotted for a bit till we came to a beautiful house. It was modern, almost like art. He stopped and bowed down so I could get off. I stood there watching as he went back in the forest and emerged dressed in his khaki shorts and nothing else. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front. Before he could even knock on the door it swung open and a beautiful pixie with short spiked black hair stood there, "I thought I smelt a mutt," she said and it sounded like wind chimes.

She opened the door wider and we walked in while Paul spat back, "Well you don't smell any better bloodsucker,"

"Wait! So they're the vampire coven here?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yeah," he muttered and pulled me by the waist to the living room.

Everyone was there. All the guys and girls and a few others I've never seen before but each and everyone was beautiful and pale, "Katelyn! It's about time you got here!" Jen said exasperated.

"Well sorry. I didn't find out about this till a certain someone cheated at Medal of Honor," I said sarcastically then narrowed my eyes at Paul who whistled innocently and found the chandelier the most interesting thing in the world.

Jacob laughed and said, "Well at least you guys made it," Paul and I walked over to Hannah and took a seat.

A blonde man in about his twenties stood up, "Well I'm sure that you four are wondering why you're here-"

"Well, duh!" Brittany exclaimed cutting him off.

"Anyway," he glared at her and she just put on a cheesy smile. "The reason that you four are here is because we have a bit of a problem. A vampire problem. I haven't introduced myself yet so I am Carlisle Cullen the head of this coven. This is my wife Esme and my children Edward and his wife Bella," he motioned to a lanky guy with copper hair and a beautiful brunette with bright gold eyes each. Bells smiled warmly at us and Edward looked not one bit interested at anything that was happening around him, "And this is my granddaughter, Rennesme," he gestured to the gorgeous girl in Jacobs lap. She squealed quietly and got up and skipped over to me.

"Oh my god! You guys were right, she is really pretty," her peppiness scared me a bit.

Edward laughed, "Nessie why don't you tone it down a bit, I think you've spent to much time around Alice and your kind of scaring her with your, and I quote 'peppiness'" he said using air quotes. Woooow, who uses air quotes anymore, "I do," he said again. Holy- did he just read my mind? "Yes I did," he said again. What the fuck? Mind-rapist much? I asked in my head looking at him. He rolled his eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and we paid attention to him, "Anyway, this is Alice and Jasper," he said and gestured to the pixie and the tall blonde standing next to her. I nodded, "And then this is Emmett and Rosalie," he finished and then gestured to the brute and the snobby looking blonde bimbo. Edward snorted. I hope you enjoyed that mind-rapist. I thought and he nodded while laughing again. I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. That just made me burst out laughing along with Edward.

Sam cleared his throat and I sobered up, "So the vampire problem," he paused and looked at me, "It involves you, Katelyn. Paul smelt the scent of that leach when you two came back from the woods and it was the same scent he smelt when you were out in the woods and Edward has also come across it. The problem is that it was right outside your window when he came to tell me," I didn't know what to say. I just sat there, frozen and in shock. What is going on? "We want to keep someone on you at all times to watch you at your house when Paul can't be there. Or you can come to my house and Emily will be there with you. We also want to watch you three also," he turned to Brittany, Jen and Hannah, "It's the same with you three, we don't know what this bloodsucker wants so we're keeping tabs on you also when Brady, Collin and Seth can't be there. This is a precaution for the three of you but we have to be careful," he finished and looked at all of us. I was still in shock that a vampire was that close to me. To Emma. Visions of Emma flashed through my head and I started to hyperventilate. Paul grabbed my hand rubbing my back.

Hannah spoke up, "Alright, I'm fine with that,"

"Me too," Jen said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

Edward looked at me curious and hesitant. Wait he can read minds! Edward please I'm begging you- do NOT tell anyone about Emma! No one besides Jen, Brittany, and Hannah, here know about her being my daughter. He nodded. I internally sighed. Thank you. I turned my head to Paul, "Can we go now?" I whispered afraid that if it was any higher I was going to start crying right there.

He nodded, "Yeah. Lets go," we got up and he turned to Sam, "I'm gonna take her home. See you all there," they all nodded and waved by to us. Paul walked back over to me and I had to hold on to his torso so my legs wouldn't give out on me and I break down there. We walked outside and he asked me, "I'm going to go phase and we'll go,"

He turned to the forest but I grabbed his arm. He turned back and my face was pleading, "Can we walk back? Please,"

I don't think I was ever this vulnerable around Paul before or anyone actually, "Okay," he put an arm around my waist and we walked in the forest on our way back to my house.

We walked for about ten minutes before we came to the river. I climbed on Paul's back and he jumped it just as effortlessly as he did when we came here. We walked for ten more minutes when I asked, "Paul?"

"Yes?" he asked concerned.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Emma too?"

"What? Why? She's not the one about to be on a vampires menu," he pointed out.

My throat tightened, "Please can someone just keep an eye on her?"

"No. I'm sorry," he said firmly, "You're the one in danger here,"

"Paul, please?" I begged him and planted my feet on the ground. He took about two steps ahead of me when he stopped.

When I saw his eyes they were a blaze with furry, "Do you not understand what is at stake here? We don't need to waste time protecting your damn niece!" he shouted.

"Paul, she's not just my niece!" I shouted back furious at his tone toward her.

"Then what is she if she's not just your niece," he started to shake.

I felt a lump in my throat and tears fall out of my eyes, "She's my daughter!" I shouted and let my emotions take over and sobbed uncontrollably.

The next thing I know warm arms wrap themselves around me and I fall limp in them. My sobs are the only sound in the forest around us. They drown out the bird's chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves, "I'm just so confused and I don't know what's going to happen and I- I-… I'm scared Paul!" I choked out as he smoothed out my hair.

"Shhh. I know… I'm scared too. But we'll get through this together. I promise I'll keep you safe… Emma too. I promise you my life," he said so sure.

"How do you know?" I asked coming down from my sobbing and cries.

He breathed out a laugh, "I just do. I'm not going to let that thing hurt you. I promise!" he repeated.

I tightened my grip on his waist, "Thank you," I whispered.

It was silent for about thirty seconds before Paul asked, "So Emma's actually your daughter?"

I blushed and dug my face in his chest as I groaned, "Yes," I mumbled.

"I'll let Sam know to keep an eye on her also. I'm going to let anyone hurt you or Emma. You're my future now- and apparently she is too," he chuckled at the end.

I smiled for the first time since I found out that I was being hunted by a vampire, "Thank you," he kissed the top of my head we started to walk again.

………………………………………..

Paul and I emerged from the woods next to my house and over in Sam and Emily's front yard were everyone. Wow they got here fast. We walked over to them and up to the porch, "Well what took you two so long?" Brit asked pretending to scold us. Paul sat on the railing and put his arms around my waist while I stood.

"We walked," Paul answered for me.

"Right," she said and rolled her eyes. She and Brady were standing like Paul and I were Jen and Collin sat next to each other on the railing and Hannah sat on Seth's lap on the porch sofa. Everyone else was either standing around or sitting on the ground of the chairs or their imprints laps.

I wanted to change the subject, "So did you guys notice anything while on your way back?"

"No. Thank god," Seth said and wiped off nonexistent seat off his forehead. Hannah rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. He smiled and nuzzled the side of her head making her giggle more.

I smiled at them but then two huge RV's came out of the tree-covered road and stopped in front of the house. What the fuck? Anyone? Really who rents RV's anymore? The one in the front's door swung open and out jumped a girl about 5'4" with fire red hair and glasses, "Munchkin has arrived! You may embrace me for I am short and fun sized!" she threw her arms open wide.

"Kinsi!" Brittany, Jen, Hannah, and I all shouted at the same time and ran off the porch and across the yard to our munchkin of a friend. We all got to her and practically tackled her with each of our embraces. There was squealing and jumping and hugs going around.

"What? No hug for me?" asked a deep voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Randy!" Brittany and I screamed at our so hilarious friend. We ran and Brit glomped (a/n: it's like a flying hug tackle) him and I just hugged him like a normal human, "We've missed you!" he said in unison.

"I've missed you girls too," he chuckled and we let him go.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked.

"What we can't visit our friends who moved to the opposite corner of the country?" asked another familiar voice.

"Nick!" we screamed.

"Hey girl hey! What is up, you all got new boy toys? I can't believe that none of you told me about this. I mean, hello, I'm your gay best friend," he said flipping his nonexistent long hair behind him in a huff. We all love Nick; he's the best gay best friend ever! Like the girly gay. Like SUPER girly gay. Brit has wanted a gay friend for so long and she missed Nick cause he was really the only gay in our grade. All the girls are his friends.

We all laughed and attacked him, "It's so good to see you again!" Brit exclaimed.

"Well I see that we didn't have to come to make you all happy. Lets just drive back to Florida Nichole," Katie said sarcastically and went back in the RV.

Hannah sighed, "Katie! Come back here!" she called after her. She popped her head out the door. Hannah opened her arms and Katie did a total 180 and smiled hugely and ran to Hannah.

"Who all is here?" I asked Randy.

"Well there's me, Nick, Kinsi, Katie, Nichole, Griffin, Alyssa (a/n: not the Alyssa that Josh was talking about. This is a different Alyssa), Jared, and Clayton," he finished ticking them on his fingers, "Oh! And Fernandez came down with us,"

Brittany and I gaped at his sentence, "What?" we screamed in unison and excited.

"My darlings it is I- Mrs. Fernandez!" Brit and I screamed and ran to her, "Holy-" she stopped and started laughing at our enthusiasm.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked behind me and it was Sam. God dammit! Why is he ruining the moment! "Well does someone want to introduce all of us?" he asked as Jared, Griffin and Clayton came from the other RV and Alyssa and Nicky came out of the one in front of us.

"Did we miss the party?" Jared asked with a smirk as his eyes set on me. I smiled back and walked over to him, "Hey," he said happily and hugged me.

"Hey!" I pulled away, "I haven't seen you since I left,"

"Yeah it's been a while," Jared was always the tallest in my classes. He could have been easily as tall as Paul or any of the guys. But he was a lanky and thin guy with a major obsession with FSU. He was wearing his FSU jacket just like I would expect him to. I smiled at my predictable friend. He smiled back even bigger.

"Oh sorry Sam," Jen apologized, "These are our friends. This is Nick, Randy, my friend Clayton, hat's Jared," –she pointed to me and Jared- "This is Griffin and Kinsi- our twins- and that's Alyssa, Katie, and Nichole but we call her Nicky. And this is Mrs. Fernandez- Katelyn and Brittany's old drama teacher," she finished and everyone smiled at them. But Kinsi was staring at Embry and Randy at Leah… what the hell?

Seth saw this and walked over to his sister and friend, "Hey Sam Embry, Leah and I are going inside. It's kind of cold today. Introduce us will ya?" he asked and walked them to the house.

"Yeah, sure," he said as they walked through the door, "Um, hi. I'm Sam, this is my fiancé, Emily, and she's Seth and Leah's cousin- he two that just went inside with Embry. This is Quil and his girlfriend Claire- Emily's niece-, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, that's Jacob, Collin- Jen's boyfriend," Sam winked at Jen and she blushed, "Then Brady- Brittany's boyfriend-, Seth was the one that was talking when they went in the house- he's Hannah's boyfriend- and then this is Paul," he put a hand on Paul's shoulder, "Katelyn's boyfriend," he smiled mischievously. I glared at him but when my eyes fell on Paul I had to smile. He smirked back and walked over to me.

"You never mentioned that you had so many friends," he murmured in my ear.

I giggled silently, "You never asked," he smirked again. I glanced at Jared and he was smirking to. 'You bastard wipe that smirk off your face.' I hoped my face read. 'Who me?' he sent back with an innocent face. I slowly shook my head. This is going to be a long day.

**...........................................**

**yay! chappie 12! what do you think i want 45 reviews. please and thank you! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**here you go chappie 13! longest chappie so far! woo!**

**disclaimer" owned by stephanie meyer.**

**.................................................................**

Katelyn POV

"So what do you guys want to do? We're going to be here for a week." Griffin asked.

I turned to Alyssa, "A week?" she nodded, "Umm… how about the beach? It's warmer than usual here and it's not supposed to rain today." I suggested.

"Yes! The beach!" Kinsi exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then lets all go get changed." I said and walked to my house, "I'm right here so I'll be back."

I ran upstairs and pulled on my suit from the last time I was at the beach with everyone and pulled on my hoodie too. As I ran down the stairs I ran passed Kristin and Emma on the floor in the living room, "I'm going to the beach with everyone. And tell mom that some of my friends from Florida came up for a visit for a week." I said as I walked out the door.

Paul sat on the steps on the front porch. "Where's your bike?" I asked.

He replied sheepishly, "I kinda left it at the parking lot we use when we meet for the bonfires." He moped.

I sighed and sat next to him. "So… want to catch a ride with one of the guys?" I asked.

"Yo Paul!" Quil yelled from across the street. "We brought your bike back from the bonfire. It's in Sam's garage."

"Well we have your bike now." I said with a smile. He cracked a smile, "Ha! You can't help but smile with me." I gloated.

"I can't help it." He stated and picked me up bridal style and I yelped. He chuckled and carried me across the street to Sam's place. He set me down and walked to the open garage to retrieve his Monster.

Then FSU Jared came up and asked, "So… you really like him don't you?"

I looked at him in shock and blushed. He laughed at me. "Ya. So what?"

He put his hands up in surrender still laughing, "Nothing. I just want to know that you do love him. I don't want anything to happen to you after the whole Josh thing." He said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

I smiled. "Jared… Josh was a douche to me and Paul and I love each other. You don't need to worry. Trust me."

He smiled too, "Well then that's okay." He ruffled my hair like I was a little kid.

I giggled, "Stop!" I giggled out and pushed his arm away.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" he asked and started to tickle me all over. Whoa, déjà vu!

I heard a deep chuckle come from my left and Paul was leaning on his bike with no care in the world. He was glowing as he looked at me and my old friend mess around. I somehow got out of Jared's hold and walked over to Paul. Paul nodded to Jared and he walked to the RV's as they left for First beach following Embry in his car and everyone else. When they were out of sight Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me hard. How enthusiastic! I giggled at his protectiveness. He held me tight so I couldn't get out of his hold. "Paul." I warned, muffled against his soft, amazing lips. "We better go if we don't want to give anyone any ideas." He groaned and reluctantly started to brake away. I found myself pulling back with his head and not wanting to stop. He chuckled at me and I just smiled more. "Two more minutes." I begged breathing slightly hard, looking at his slightly swollen lips. He was happy to oblige. We ended up staying like that for more like ten minutes until my phone beeped. I pulled away and looked at it as we both caught our breath. It was from Brit asking where we were. I texted back saying we got caught up in a stolen kiss moment. Most likely she was telling everyone this when she got it. She had such a big mouth sometimes.

"Lets go." He said and started his bike. I got on and we raced down the road. My hair whipped behind me as the cool air caressed my face. I felt so free on his bike as if we were the only visible thing in a blur of green and brown. I felt so comfortable with Paul. I let out a laugh. He laughed with me. It was just the two of us in our own little world. I was taken back to reality as we exited the forest and the ocean was in my line of sight. I remember the last time I saw the ocean with Paul. We were coming back from the day at the beach with everyone. Now with the weather even clearer it was glistening in the rare sunlight. I had seen the ocean so many times in Florida. It was only about a 30-minute drive from my old house and it was just the same thing every time and I never appreciated it really. But now that I see how rare of a beauty it was here I was in awe once again. Paul came to a stop in the beach parking lot and walked over to the trail to the top of the cliff. Emily wants to stay up there I guess. Paul gave me a piggyback ride up there again.

We came into view of the cliffs as Jen and Collin plummeted to the water waiting below. "Hey!" I said brightly as we got to the top.

"Where the hell have you been missy?" Randy 'scolded' and shot a fake glare at Paul.

"Getting laid." I stated as I climbed off Paul and walked over to the blanket and leaving a gaping Randy and Paul there. I rolled my eyes. Guys. "Hey." I said to Kinsi who was talking to Embry. She ignored me and continued to talk. I sat down next to her. "Fine, don't acknowledge me. Bitch." I muttered. I turned to Katie and Nicky. "Hey."

"Hey. So Katelyn… have you and Paul done the deed yet?" Katie asked to casually. I rolled my eyes. She and Nichole are only a year older then Brit, Jen, Hannah, and me. Katie and Brittany have this weird friendship where they both pretend to be each other's lesbian lover. Don't ask, it's a long story. Nichole and I met through another friend Jennifer that I know and she and Katie were friends and Katie and Hannah were best friends and neighbors. And there's this big story of how we all know each other.

"No not yet." I sighed.

Mrs. Fernandez piped in, "I hope not!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. It was in the upper 70's. Unusually hot here. I took off my jacket and put it by my converse. I looked behind me and all the guys (minus Nick and Embry) were playing football. I smiled and got up as Jena and Collin walked up the trail and I grabbed Jen's arm and whispered in her ear. She nodded and we walked over to the guys by the makeshift in zone. Quil threw the ball to far for Jacob to catch it and headed strait to Jen and me. I turned to her and smiled, she nodded with a smirk. We turned back and I caught the ball easily. Jen and I made a run for the opposite in zone. Jen covered me as I swerved and faked out all the guys. All of them from Florida knew that we wouldn't go easy on them in a game like this. They played prepared for us to come in and steal the ball. I ran past Seth and Sam leaving them with a dumbstruck look I laughed quietly. Jared (a/n: from now on Jared from Florida will be known as FSU. Thank you) and Paul came up my flanks and tried and failed to tackle me as I jumped and rolled into the in zone for a 100 yard touch down. I did my touch down dance with Jen and laughed the whole time. Randy and the others were out of breath when Randy gasped out, "God, do you two ever run out of energy? I mean seriously you two are athletic as hell! No wonder you did roller derby." He coughed at the end.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Roller derby? Really?" I looked at Jena and we nodded sheepishly.

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest derby team is do you?" Jen asked him sheepish.

Jared laughed, "We actually have a tea here in town." He said. We both perked up and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Hell-" I started.

"Yes!" Jen finished and we bumped fists.

"I still don't know why you two do that. I mean it's so freaking aggressive." Brit stated. I rolled my eyes with Jen. She was too soft to do what we do. Well, that and lazy.

"Will you guys shut up and get over here? We're going to play 'Honey I love you'." Mrs. Fernandez said with a smile as Brit, Randy and I all grunted, "Yes!"

We walked over to where we would sit in the circle and Paul asked me, "What's 'Honey I love you'?"

I smirked and sat down next to Brit. "You'll see." I pointed to Mrs. Fernandez and she stood in the middle. "It's a game we played in drama."

"Alright, this is a game we play in my drama classes. It's called 'Honey I love you'. This was so we learned not to break while on stage. What happens is the person that's it has to go to anyone in the circle and try and make them smile-"

"Oh! Can I go first?" Randy blurted smiling mischievously at Brittany as she did the same to him.

Fernandez sighed. "No! You can wait your turn to try and break Brittany or would you like for me to throw the shoe again?" Silence. "That's what I thought." Brit and I shook with silent laughter. We knew that she wasn't kidding and she would throw a shoe at him again. "Anyway you try to get the person to smile. If they smile they become it and have to make someone else break. Now there is one rule, you can't touch them at all! And when you go the person trying to make someone smile says 'Honey, I love you. Please wont you smile?' then the one who can't smile says 'Honey I love you but I just can't smile'. And if they do smile then they're it. And you have to look them in the eye. Get it?" everyone nodded. "Good."

"Can I go first and show them what to do?" Randy asked impatiently. He just wants to go after Brit. I rolled my eyes.

Fernandez rolled her eyes too. "No." she stated simply and cleared her throat while everyone laughed. "I'll be the one to demonstrate." She walked over to me and when she was about ten feet away she stopped and got on all fours. I rolled my eyes at what I knew she was going to do. God give strength. She crawled over to me in a 'seductive way'. When she got to my side she laid so it was similar to a beach pose and got two inches away from my ear and said, "Honey, I love you. Wont you please just-" pretends to brush my face, "smile?" she whispered in my ear.

I turned to her doing good so far. "Honey, I love you. But I j-" and I lost it from there I laughed at her position. "Dammit!" I screamed and she chuckled victoriously. Everyone laughed and I got up and to remind you we are all wearing bathing suits. So I rolled over to Paul and sat so I was straddling him (but not touching) I set my fists on the ground in front of my knees and leaned in so I was and inch away from his face. "Honey,"- hair flips over shoulder- "I love you. Please wont you smile?" I leaned closer. It was so easy he just laughed at me.

"Wow! You suck at this game man!" Seth said.

Paul got up and walked over to Jared. He squatted in front of him and said, "Honey I love you. Please wont you smile?" I could see his lips twitching.

He said shaky, "Honey… I love you… but I just can't sm-" he was cut off by him cracking up. Paul got up and walked back over to me. He smirked. Show off.

Jared got up and stood in front of Embry. He cleared his throat. "Bwa-brawwwk!" he imitated a chicken and bobbed his head and flapped fake wings. Embry -like everyone else- busted out laughing. "Ha! Gottcha man!" Jared pointed to Embry.

He stopped laughing and glared at him. Then smirked and rolled over so he was on top of Kinsi and she had to lay on he back as he hovered over her. "Honey I love you. Please wont you smile?" he asked with a puppy dogface. Kinsi had no chance against him- she smiled and laughed. "Your turn." He said and slid off of her.

When she got up she was the color of a tomato. "You can come over here. I promise I wont smile." Randy said with a strait face. She walked nonchalant over to Randy. Oh jeez. Here we go.

She crouched in front of him but he already was fake laughing and smiling. Kinsi got up and walked back over to Embry. When she sat down Randy got up in determination. He ran over to Brittany and -cause he was wearing pants- slid so he lay on his side between her and me. Oh jeez. "Honey." He was being over dramatic but serious. "I love you. Please wont you smile?" she looked him square in the eyes and said, "Honey, I love you. But I just can't smile." And it went on like that between those two for about five minutes. Neither could crack the other. It was so boring for me cause they did this whenever we hung out. And in class sometimes when Randy was still a senior and we were freshmen and he visited our drama 1 class. He went to Washington State actually. He was starting his third year. We missed him all the time.

…………………………..

1 week later

"We're going to miss all of you!" we all exclaimed as everyone loaded into the RV's.

"We'll miss you too!" Kinsi said and we all hugged. "But I have to stay in Alabama with my dad for the rest of the summer until Griffin and I have to come back to live with our mom and step-dad for the rest of high school. Then we can all hangout again." Every one of us was crying except Brittany. She just sobbed with no tears. I don't now why she doesn't cry. So don't ask me. (A/N: no she is not a vampire! She really doesn't cry.)

"Bye!" we called as they left. "Well, I'm working today so I got to go home and change. Bye." Brit said and left with Brady.

"Yeah I got to head home and change too. Jen you can barrow some of my clothes for work." Hannah said to Jen and she nodded. "Bye!" they said and got into Collin's car.

I sighed as they drove off. "I forgot I had work today. I got to go get ready." I said to Paul and he followed me to my house.

"Well, I've got the day off from the shop so I'll keep you company." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered. When I got to my room I pulled out my uniform as Paul sat on my bed and played with Sampson. I went in the bathroom and changed. I applied my daily make up and got my shoes on. I looked in the mirror for one last look over. It was all good except I had a part in my hair where it wasn't strait. "Damn." I muttered. I pulled out my straitener when Paul waltzed in.

"What's holding ya up?" he asked impatient.

"I have to do my hair. And I have like twenty minutes before we have to go anyway." I shot back while I set it to 380 degrees.

I saw him smile mischievously in the mirror. "Well then that gives us plenty of time." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck over and over.

I am still so surprised at how talented he is with his lips. I closed my eyes. My head was swaying like I couldn't get him at the right angle and he couldn't find the sweet spot. I opened my eyes and looked at the straitener. It was finally done. I grabbed it and said, "You might want to move because I have to get a strand of my hair where your face happens to be." He grabbed it from my hands as I protested and he said, "Oh shut up. I'll do it for you." I pouted as he went through my hair and found the curly strand. He expertly ran the iron over the strand and I came out nice and pin strait. Well somewhat.

"There. All done." I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and Paul spun me around. "Now… where were we?" He said suggestively. I giggled as he dragged us to my bed.

"So impatient." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shut up. I can't resist you." He muttered and attacked my lips.

He kissed me with passion behind it. I rolled so I was on him and Sammy was smart enough to move off the bed. Paul ran his hands down my back and rest them on the back of my thighs and sat up so I had no choice but to straddle him. I laughed as he chuckled. I pulled away. He whined. "Oh shut up. But I think Katie was right. I'm even surprised we haven't had sex yet." I said and looked him in the eyes smiling.

"Huh." He deadpanned. "I guess it is a surprise we haven't done that yet. I mean Brittany already took Brady's virginity-"

"What?" I practically shrieked.

"Um. Yeah they already did it. But guess we have to have fun sometime." He said this and went right back to kissing me. I giggled. We were still connected at the mouth when I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. Shit! I only have ten minutes to get to work and it takes me thirteen to drive there.

I pulled away. "Paul I'm late for work!" we both ran out the door and to my car. Paul got in the drivers seat and raced down the street to the diner going way over the speed limit. I was so lucky to have him drive cause I had two minutes to spar. "Thank you so much!" I said and quickly kissed him and ran inside to find me already punched in. I looked around the diner and Kristin winked at me from where she was folding silverware. I smiled. I love my sister. So I walked over to the bar and started to chat with Kim and Claire. "Hey. Heard any news about the leach running around?" I asked the last part in a whisper. They shook their heads solemnly. My face fell. "Oh." I said.

I looked up to see Hannah bringing a single man to my table. He looked more like a teenager around my age. And was gorgeous. He looked similar to Josh. I shoved that thought to the back of my head when I grabbed my pad and pen and walked over to him. "Hi. My names Katelyn and I'll be your server today. What can I start you off with to drink?" I asked nicely.

"Nothing. I'll just have small cheese fires to go." His voice was so pretty it was like wind chimes. He looked at me and his eyes were bright red. His skin looked smooth and flawless. Damn I wish I had skin like that! Lucky bastard.

"Alright." I said a tiny bit hesitant. I wrote it down and walked away with one last look at him. He was looking out the window like he was reminiscing something. I got a chill up my spine. Something about him just wasn't right.

"You, alright?" Paul asked worried as I put in his order.

"I- I really don't know." I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the tip of my head. I stuck a glance at the guy and he was glaring at Paul. What was up with him?

**........................................................**

**oh who could the guy be? i want to hear your thoughts and reviews. 50-52 for a chappie. lets go people! this is getting good even for me!**


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note

**HELLO!**

**This is Mrs. Brittany O'Shea -I wish- (Katelyn Goode's beta/co-writer/friend/slave) and Katelyn has asked (aka - ordered) me to let you lovely reviewing people know that her dad is being a jerk right now about her grades and won't let her on the computer until they are better (which may take a while). So until that time I will be typing up her chappies (she still writes them, I just type them). And I can actually do my beta job and edit her chappies! *does happy dance* So if you want to glance back at the previous chappies, they'll have capitals and periods. Yayz! **

**Well, that is all.**

**Love,  
**

**Mrs. Brittany O'Shea -I wish-  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Im baaaaaaaaaack! who missed me? well you should be happy cause this is the longest chappie i have done! 12 pages on word! man that took me a while. but it was worth it trust me! well you got funny, romance, twists, and hehe........ SAM AND EMILY'S WEDDING!!!!!! yays!!!!!!!! everyone be happy.**

**disclaimer: i dont own it!**

**................................................**

Katelyn POV

"Why are we doing this again?" Brittany whined from across the room.

Emily sighed and said, "Because the wedding is tomorrow and all of you have to learn how to waltz. Now, again!" she exclaimed pressing play and the music filled my basement. We had to push the piano, couch, TV and all my musical instruments to the walls so we had room to move. Allegro in D y Bach echoed through out the room and I felt like I was back at home in Florida in my orchestra class with my friends and playing my violin. I was surprised Paul could move so gracefully in a waltz. Seth wasn't that bad either. Then again Hannah and him would be in the freezer and she would drill him on the proper movements. Ha ha. Poor guy. Emily had already taught Sam so he stood next to the wall and watched as we all moved around like dorks. The last time I had to waltz was to practice for my mini Quinceanera. Yes I am Hispanic! Shut up, my dad's side of the family is originated form Europe and my mom's parents were from Cuba. Well Hannah, Seth, Paul and I knew somewhat what we were doing so I felt fine. But then again I just tripped so I can't say anything.

"God dammit!" I screamed to the heavens. I got up and stormed over to the couch. "I can't dance this fucking waltz!" I growled as I plopped down with my arms crossed over my chest.

Emily looked around at everyone and sighed. "Well I guess that about wraps it up for today. Can you all just try to do your best tomorrow?" she begged and we all nodded. Everyone piled out and I got up and trudged up stairs. I am not happy about this. But Claire (made of honor! Woo!), Kim, Nessie, Brit, Jen, Hannah and I all have to learn the waltz for tomorrow and all the imprint guys are going to be the grooms men. Sam at least is nice enough to let the Cullen's come. I want to get to know Emmett better and so does Brit.

"You okay?" Paul asked me concerned.

I turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't waltz since my Quinceanera."

He nodded then did a double take. "Your Hispanic?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, my grandparents were from Cuba." I said shrugging it off.

"Huh. Well I got to go to work. Sorry." I said and I knew what he was talking about.

"Patrol?" I whispered. He nodded. I smiled sympathetically. It's been two days since the weird guy at the diner incident. I just can't shake the feeling that I know him. But what I really want to do today is talk to the Cullen's. I need to ask them who to spot a vampire and witch ones to stay away from. We both walked outside and he kissed my cheek and hopped on his bike. It was a light drizzle and I put up my hood. "Miss you already." I said.

He smiled and revved the engine. I smiled. "Miss you too." Then he sped down the road going to fast for his on good. I was now on a mission. I didn't want to feel like I was betraying Paul so I texted Jacob that I was going to talk with Alice about the final arrangements for the wedding and well I technically was. And pick up the dresses for the bridesmaids and flower girl outfit for Emma and Trenton's tux for the ring bearer. They would look so cute. I got in my car and it hummed to life. Man this thing is quiet. I drove down the wet road at a safe speed of 40-mph. Well a safe speed for me. I hate going slow but the roads were really wet from the night before and the rain was getting worse as I neared Forks. I drove up the winding drive and came face to face with the gorgeous art. Man I cannot get over this house! Before I could cut the engine Alice was right next to the car with an umbrella. Thank you Alice! I got out and we both ran to the front porch- well I did, Alice more of jogged.

"Thanks." I said and we stepped in the warm house. I pulled off my jacket and Alice took it to the dryer cause that thing was soaked. I walked back to the living room. "Hi!" I said brightly to Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Carlisle.

"Hey." They chorused back. "You here to get the wedding stuff?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you don't know that." I muttered.

He chuckled. "You got me."

I rolled my eyes and Alice came back in and pulled me to sit between Jasper and Emmett. Emmett wrinkled his nose. "What'd you do? Sleep with the damn dog?" I looked at Alice and she through a pillow at him and nailed him right in the face. Hard.

"Well, who woulda thought of killer pillows?" I said in a huh voice. I turned back to Alice. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. I reach in my purse and pulled out perfume.

"If you don't like how I smell then I'll just put on more perfume." I said and turned it so my finger was on the nozzle and I could spray it.

Then I turned to Emmett and sprayed it right in his face. He coughed. "Hey! I thought you were going to spray it on you!" he shielded himself.

"No I didn't. I said I was going to put on more perfume. I didn't say on who." I said tilting my head so I looked more innocent. His face was priceless.

He huffed. "Fine." Everyone snickered.

"Hey, where are the other two of your coven?" I asked looking around.

"Out hunting." Edward said like I meant nothing.

"Hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah. We hunt animals, unlike the other vampires of our kind." Nessie said nonchalant.

I was shocked. "That's horrible!" I exclaimed and they all looked at me like I was insane.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well your hunting ANIMALS!" I protested.

"Oh. Well how would you feel if you only had a choice to feed off of humans or animals, which would you choose?" Emmett challenged.

I nodded. "Ah. I see your point."

"Is there anything else you came here for?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a second. What did I come here for? "The dresses and to ask us a few questions about how to spot a vampire." Edward answered for me.

I blinked a bit then composed my self. Oh yeah, he can read minds. "Yeah. Umm, how exactly do you spot a vampire? And Alice can you get the dresses so I can take them back to Emily?" I asked.

She nodded and went to fetch the dresses. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well the first thing is to tell the difference in their hunting habits by their eye color. Bright red means they just hunted humans and probably aren't very hungry and gold if they are 'vegetarians'," he air quoted. Again with the air quotes. How old are they? "They hunt off of animals. But as they go more days without feeding their eyes get darker and closer to black. Beware when they do turn black, that's when they are the hungriest and will attack without thought to any cuts or the slightest sent of blood. We also have extremely cold skin and are very pale with skin like granite and teeth raiser sharp." He finished. I gulped. The scene form the diner flashed trough my head. Carlisle just described him.

Edward's head snapped up. "What was that?" he demanded.

My mouth moved up and down a couple of times but nothing came out. "I-I don't know. He was one of my customers from the other day… he looked just like Carlisle just described. But Paul was there… he didn't say anything if he noticed." I shook my head then put it in my hands. "Can someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Well that means that you ran into a vampire that has the capability to cover his sent. But the question is who is he?" Carlisle inquired.

My hands moved to my hair and I took fistfuls to try and keep myself from falling apart. "What are we going to do?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

I was filled with so many emotions I didn't know what I was feeling anymore I just felt… numb. But now I feel more relaxed. I looked to my left to see Jasper looking at me intently. What the- "He can control emotions. It helps with tension in the house." Edward answered.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said to Jasper. He smiled sympathetically. "So we tell Sam and the guys?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "That would be best." I nodded.

"Well I forgot I put them so far back in the closet. But I heard everything so no need to repeat." Alice said coming back into the room.

I stood up ad walked over to her. "Alright. Lets see those dresses." I said clapping my hands together. She unzipped the first bag and I stared in awe at the sky blue strapless floor length dress with ruching the left of the wearer to give it the illusion of a corset and elegantly placed beads around the 'corset'. All in all it was gorgeous. And Brittany wasn't wear a dress without a fight so it had to be floor length cause she was not going to let us not let her wear jeans. So this is what we get but it goes with the color theme Alice and Emily picked out so it works. "I love it! Their gorgeous!" I gushed as I felt the silk.

"I knew you would." Alice said proud of herself. "And here is the flower girl's dress." She zipped the bridesmaid dress back up and unzipped the dress that Emma would wear. It was the same color but a scrunched corset like top and ruffled floor length skirt. I was so glad Kristin is walking her down the isle in front of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then she unzipped the ring bearer's tux. With just the pants, tie, shirt and vest. Trenton won't wear a jacket. He just rips it off unless he's cold. Kristin is going to wear a dress like the bridesmaids but for the flower girls 'handler'. If ya catch my drift. Then my eye was caught by a beautiful clear garment bag hanging on the coat rack.

"Alice." I said hesitantly. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

She smirked. "Why don't you take a look?" I walked over excited and opened the bag. There before me was a beautiful virgin white ball gown strapless bridal dress.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Emily is going to be ecstatic!" Alice beamed. "Oh! Nessie do you-"

"Yeah I already have my dress." She finished for me. I smiled. This is going to be great!

Then the thought of having to waltz again popped in my head. "You can't waltz?" Edward asked me with a smirk. I growled at him in my head. "Whoa! No need to get all defensive it was just a question." He put his hands up defensively.

"Well so you know the last time I waltzed was at my Quinceanera. And that was when I was fifteen so it's been a while." I said feeling the blood rush to my face. "But I'll give it a shot." I sighed standing up.

We walked to the center of the room and somehow the music came on. I turned to see Bella and Nessie smiling at Edward and me in the middle of the room in the waltz position. "Just ignore them." He said and we started waltzing. I was a bit stiff at first cause I wasn't used to his cold skin, I had always been so used to Paul's hot skin I forgot that it could get so cold almost like death. "Well this is the normal temperature of our kind." My head shot up from his sudden voice. "Just relax and move with the music and trust your partner." He said nodding to Jasper. At that moment my muscles relaxed and I was able to waltz with more grace than I thought possible. He spun me out and back in a smile playing on my lips. A soft giggle escaped my mouth and Edward smiled. The song soon ended and I curtsied as Edward bowed. "You are a very good learner." He complimented.

"Well I have a very talented teacher." I added back. At that moment "So

Paid" by Akon came on. I walked back over to my purse and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Katelyn? Oh my god I am so glad you picked up!" my friend Robyn said on the other end.

"Robyn? Robyn calm down what's wrong?" I asked trying to stay calm myself.

"I'm so sorry! But I thought you should know…" she took a calming breath. "It… it's Josh… he- he died." Then she started to cry.

"What?" I asked sitting down. "How?"

"H-he… his c-car caught on f-fire." She sobbed.

"Oh my god. Robyn how did you find this out?" I asked shocked.

"I-it was o-on the n-news." I sat there in shock. Josh was dead.

"Robyn… I-I have to go. Thanks for calling." I said and hung up before she could answer. I covered my mouth to keep the sobs from escaping my mouth. My chin quivered and I knew I was going to cry.

Carlisle came over and sat by me with his hand rubbing my back. "Katelyn? Are you alright?" he asked but I didn't pay attention as a stray tear fell from my eye. Edward tell Jasper I'm sorry he has to deal with my depression right now. He nodded and relayed my message while Carlisle comforted me. For the first time in my life I know how it feels to loose someone close- or used to be- close to you.

……………………………

I lay on my bed with Sammy listening to "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato on my IHome as I waited for Paul to get off of patrol. I had been in here since I got back from the Cullen's and took a shower and texted Jen, Hannah, and Brittany telling them what happened and of course they texted back asking "What happened?" or "How did it happen?" I just answered with a simple "I don't want to talk about it right now." I looked at my clock and it read 7:23 pm. He should be here by now. Just then there was a knock at my door. I let out a weak, "Come in." and in walked Paul.

I looked at him with sad eyes. His face fell as he looked at me, no doubt thinking that I look like shit right now. "What happened?" he asked hesitantly walking to me.

"Josh died." I whispered and felt the fresh saltwater run down my cheeks.

His eyes were sympathetic as he pulled me onto his lap and another set of sobs escaped my chest. "Hey. It's okay, baby. It's okay." He whispered against my hair as he rubbed my back and rocked me. I felt like a child in his hold. I only remember crying like this when my dog died and I was at my grandmother's deathbed when I was in second grade. I had been in the same position on my dad's lap. I continued to cry as Sammy whined.

…………………………

Next day

"Oh my god!" Claire squealed. "Emily you look so beautiful!" she continued to make my ears bleed.

"Claire?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Will you be a dear and SHUT UP?" I asked through clenched teeth. She nodded as I continued on Emily's hair.

"This is going to be a great day!" Kim squealed quietly, clapping her hands.

"Yep. So Emily how does it feel to get married?" Jen asked.

She thought about it for a minute then when she opened her mouth to answer my phone made the noise saying I had a text. I groaned as I looked at it. It was from Paul.

Do you have my cufflinks? He asked. I rolled my eyes. Just like him to forget something like that. I looked though my clutch and guess what I found. His cufflinks. Idiot! "I'll be back in a few. Paul forgot his cufflinks in my clutch." I said as I walked out of the tent. A chorus of "Okay's" followed me. I walked the forty feet to the guys tent and said, "Knock, knock." And walked through. A chorus of Hey's met me.

Paul pushed his way through the crowd of super tall teens to me. "Oh my god, you re my savior babe!" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

He took the cufflinks from my grasp and fumbled with them. I rolled my eye at him and took them as he tried to do it. "Let me do it." I said and swatted his hand away when he tried to do it. He pouted and without looking at him I sternly added, "Don't pout." He stopped and I put on his other one, him going willingly.

"Thank you." He said as I walked away. I was pulled back suddenly when a pair of strong and hot arms wound themselves around my waist. "No, I want you to stay. Plus I love this dress on you." He whispered the last part.

I turned my head to look at him and said, "Paul… let. Me. Go. I am not missing this wedding." I said sternly scowling him. He pouted as he reluctantly let me go. I laughed. "Remember. This is a wedding, don't pout." I said walking away catching a glance of a smile on his lips. A satisfied smile came upon my lips as I neared the tent.

Then out popped Hannah saying frantically, "Oh thank GOD you got back now! Come on, Emily needs you, we don't know what to do." She said dragging me inside the tent to see a sitting hyperventilating Emily.

"Oh my god." I muttered rolling my eyes and walked over to her. "Emily?" I asked first hesitatingly. She kept hyperventilating. "Emily, calm down." I said slowly. "Breath." Oh she was breathing all right! I thought sarcastically in my head. That was it! I have enough of this! I slapped her and everyone gasped. "God dammit! Listen to me damn it! You are not going to let any of this pre-wedding jitters get to you! Do you hear me? You are going to go out there and marry the man you love! Sam asked for your hand in holy matrimony and you said yes! And you have all your friends and family here to witness this and I will be damned if I let you not go through with this. Now you are going to walk down to the cliff and hold his hands and say 'I do' and be married to the man you love! Now what are you going to do?" I lectured.

She looked at me with wide eyes and said quietly, "I'm going to marry Sam."

"What was that?" I asked holding my hand to my ear.

"I'm going to marry Sam!" she said a bit louder.

"What?" I asked again.

"I'm going to marry Sam." She said defiantly.

"Now that's the Emily I know." I said and everyone clapped.

…………………………

The music started playing as Emma, Trenton and Kristin walked down the aisle to the cliff where Sam waited with the priest. Then Claire and Quil, followed by Jacob and Nessie, Jared and Kim, Paul and me, Jen and Collin, Brittany and Brady. As Brit walked I could see the bottom of her jeans. She didn't even bother to roll them up. I shook my head at her and snuck a glance at Alice. She was almost fuming. Edward you might want to tell her that I'm no more happy with her choice than she is, Brittany just wont wear anything without jeans, we can't do anything about it. He nodded and whispered back to Alice. I turned back to the cliff and Paul and I had to part unfortunately. All the bridesmaids had a bouquet of white roses with blue ribbon keeping them together with extra hanging at the bottom. I couldn't stop smiling as Emily and Sam said their vows. I snuck a glance at Leah sitting next to Sue and I was so surprised to see her smiling at them. No really! An authentic and genuine smile! I was happy for her and I looked next to her to see none other than Randy. What is he doing here? I screamed in my head. A simple, "I do." Took me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Then Sam replied with his "I do."

Then the priest said, "Now with the power vested in me by the state of Washington and the La Push Catholic Church, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Otera Uley. You may now kiss your bride." And with that Sam leaned in and kissed Emily tenderly. There was applause, crying, and wolf whistling (cough, Embry, cough). Camera's flashed and the ocean roared from below (thank you Alice) she predicted the weather for the day. Clear but overcast all day! Woo!

We all walked to the tent on the beach and somehow Alice was able to get a dance floor under the tent. I don't know how but she did. All the bridesmaids, groomsmen, ring bearer and flower girl- with her handler- sat at the front where the bride and groom will sit soon after they are introduced. Leah was kind enough to come up to the mike and said, "Welcome everyone to Sam and Emily's wedding. Now some of you may know the past that Sam and I had and I just want you to know the I have moved on so don't bug me about it." She glared at the pack and all the guys looked away whistling. All the girls rolled their eyes. They can be such boys sometimes. "But now introducing you for the first time in public… Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley." She finished and everyone cheered and clapped as they came from behind the tent cover to the little room for them to wait to appear. They walked to the middle of the dance floor as the song "Barbeque Stain" by Tim Mcgraw played. I loved this song. Brit and I started to sing it together as Brady and Paul looked at us with raised eyebrows and smirks. They were such a cute couple. I'm happy Emily went through with this.

Then "Jizz in my Pants" by Lonely Island came on and Brit and me dragged Paul and Brady to the dance floor. Everyone got a partner and started to dance. Paul and I were singing the lyrics to each other. It was the funniest sight in the world with everyone singing along.

Then the song ended and we all had to dance. Paul, me, Hannah, Seth, Jared, Kim and all the others got on the dance floor as Waltz of the Flowers came on and we started waltzing. I was surprised Alice could get a live quartet to play. She was unbelievable. "Having fun?" Paul asked as we continued through the dance.

"Depends." I answered. He raised an eyebrow. "Well… I just want to get through this dance then I'm confronting Randy on why he's here." Paul nodded.

"I see." He finished and we finished the waltz in silence between the two of us. We each kept up with the rhythm and as everyone dropped out one by one it ended with Paul and I finishing up. But I don't think either of us noticed anyone else because we just kept dancing. "Your very graceful. You know?" he asked looking me in the eye. I blushed as he dipped me and kissed me softly. Then everyone clapped and I blushed even more. He brought me back up and I looked over to Edward who was smiling and waved at me. I mentally flipped him off and he laughed. "Come on. I'm hungry." Paul demanded pulling me to the table.

I laughed. "Your always hungry."

"Your point?" I rolled my eyes. We sat in our seas as the food came out.

"Yes! Food!" all the guys and Brittany grunted. All the girls rolled their eyes. I looked over at Sue and Leah and well would you look at that! Randy was sitting and flirting with Leah. And… holding hands? Well, well, well… what do we have here? I nudged Brit who had a piece of chicken sticking out of her mouth and nodded to Randy and Leah. When she looked, well lets just say her eyes got wide and I could see the chicken trying to get out of her mouth. Grose. I clamped her mouth shut for all the other viewers.

"Did you forget that you're um, what was the word? Oh yeah! Girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me." She retorted in her own tone.

"Your at a wedding." I said. "Act politely."

She turned back to her plate mimicking me. "Act politely. Because I'm Katelyn and I love Paul and I'm a total drama queen. Blah, blah, blah." I glared at her.

"Hey, eat something or else one of the guys will take your plate if you stay turned around for any longer." Paul said eyeing my stake.

"Oh, please." I scoffed. "Like you'd let my plate be eaten by the guys before you got dibs." I raised an eyebrow.

"True." He agreed.

I eyed his eighteen-ounce stake and shook my head when I looked at my ten ounce. "You eat to much. I don't know how I can cook for someone with an appetite like you." I shook my head eating a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me." He said.

………………………….

The garter went flying into the crowd of men and Paul and all the other guys tackled each other for it. Paul caught it with his teeth. I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head with my head hanging low. What an idiot! "Alright! All the unmarried women behind me!" Emily called turning around to throw the bouquet.

Brittany, Jen and I trudged over to where Hannah was jumping for joy. "This is going to be great!" she squealed quietly as the three of us grunted.

"What a hopeless romantic." We all muttered and she glared at us. We smiled at her.

"One… Two… Three." And Emily hurled the bouquet strait for the four of us.

"This is it!" Hannah squealed.

"Oh shut up!" I pushed her side and the bouquet fell right in my arms where she would have been. My eyes got huge and Brit and Jen gaped at me while Hannah's face looked heartbroken. There was a whistle to my right and I looked over to see Paul spinning the garter on his index finger, leaning against the D.J. table while eyeing me up and down. I blushed like hell.

He walked over nonchalant and put an arm around my waist. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered still blushing and walked with him to the chair on the dance floor. I got glares from all the girls that didn't know that Paul and I were dating and/or soul mates. I didn't really care cause I knew he only had eyes for me. I sat on the chair and Paul slowly pulled up my dress to reveal my bare thigh. "Watch the hands." I whispered to him and all the Cullen's and the pack held in laughter.

Paul smirked. "Whatever you want, baby." He whispered back and raised my right leg so it was strait out in front of me, slowly sliding up the garter and trailing kisses up as well. He kissed the inside of my thigh as her got to the middle.

"Paul." I warned. He chuckled and everyone was snickering and some cleared their throats uncomfortably. I looked at my parents and my dad was giving him the 'warning glare' that all dads give their daughter's boyfriends. Kristin looked like she was about to burst out in laughter and have a 'rofl' episode. Trenton looked confused and I giggled a bit at him. Paul helped me back up and we walked back over to everyone who were smirking at us. They planned this! I knew it! "You all planned this didn't you?" I accused.

"Actually, no we didn't." Sam said shaking his head and chuckling. "It was just pure irony that you two got the garter and bouquet. And then that little 'love scene' between you two definitely got your dad's attention." He pointed to my dad's table.

"Yeah, I saw." I muttered.

…………………………

I sighed as Paul pulled into his driveway. "God that was a long day." I said getting out of my car and grabbed my clutch.

"Yep. And a plus is that my mom is on a business trip and my sister is at her place with boyfriend. So we have the house to ourselves." He said suggestively as he kissed my neck from behind me.

I groaned. "Paul I would love to but-"

"But what?" he whined.

"But-" I started again looking at him pouting. "I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. Please?" I asked now being the whiner.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." And we walked inside. Hi house was one story but really spacious inside. It was a wide living room when you walk in with a flat screen and modern black leather furniture. And a nice coffee table.

"Nice." I complimented.

"Mom decorated." He said. I nodded. We walked down the short hall and came to a door with a big 'P' on it. I looked over to Paul and he shrugged. "I did football for the school in my sophomore year." We walked through to a good-sized room with a huge king-sized bed in the middle and nightstands on either side and a dresser, closet, and a bathroom. I looked at the floor and it really said a guy lived in this room cause it had just the right amount of clothing on the floor.

I walked around as he picked it up and put it in a hamper. I picked up his red boxers and hung it on my index finger. "Think you missed one." I said and he spun to look at me with a little red on his cheeks when he saw the boxers. I smiled and he snatched it from my hold. I walked around and looked at all his band posters. "You like Rise Against?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah." He said confused.

"Well you never struck me as the type of guy who listens to heavy metal." I said and looked back to the poster.

Paul came over and put his arms around my waist and said huskily in my ear. "Come on. You know you want to have a little fun tonight. Why not celebrate Sam and Emily's wedding in our own special way?" his breathe caressing my neck. I shivered.

"God I hate you for this." I said through gritted teeth. I turned around and surprised him. "You better enjoy this!" and with that I pushed him on the bed and crawled on top. He better love me for doing this.

**................................................**

**Alright! what do you think? now cause it was so long i want uhhhhhhhh..... 62 reviews! X) you know you love me so please do it! this is the only thing making me happy while on lockdown. *puppy dog face* oh n thanks Brit for the AN. XD love you girl!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAYS! the next chappie. and so no one *cough* Brittany *cough* is confused, the sex has already happened. this is after.**

**..........................................**

Katelyn POV

"Mmm…" I said as I lay on my stomach under the comforter as Paul moved his hand down my back and back up, ever so slowly after our 'fun time' after the wedding. "That feels really good." I practically moaned.

I felt the bed shift while I still had my eyes closed and Paul's warm breath caressing my neck as he spoke. "Why don't we just hang out here for the day?" he asked so seductively that I shivered. I opened one eye and rolled on my side so I could see his face. He had a smirk plastered on. I rolled my eyes while I shook my head at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

I laughed. "It's nothing. Just… your one big horn dog. And I'm a bit saddle sore from last night." I said blushing at the end. He chuckled and I buried my face in his chest as he fell on his back and I lay there for a bit. And he's still laughing. I groaned and thought of the perfect pay back. God dammit, I got to break my and Brit's unspoken rule, no sex after having sex with anyone for the first time, in one day. Fuck, I got to tell her, god dammit! I rolled so I was straddling him. Paul defiantly didn't expect this. I ran my finger down his chest and said, "I've just got one, itsy bitsy question for you though." I said peeking up at him as I ran my finger over his belly button and down his happy trail and watched him swallow hard.

"And what's that?" he asked, his breath already becoming uneven.

"What's your zodiac sign?" I asked casually.

He looked confused by why I would ask a question like that when we were about to go for a second round in the heat of passion. "Umm… Taurus?" he said but it came out as a question.

I stopped what I was doing. With out looking at him I asked, "What date?"

"April 26th." He replied worried. "Why?"

I blinked a bit then replied with a smile on my face, "It's just, you being a Taurus makes sooo much sense for last night. And how I feel now." I laughed after finishing.

"Saddle sore?" he inquired laughing and put his hands on my hips making circles with his thumbs.

I laughed too. "Yeah, that." I muttered.

"You know I do like your body but I prefer you to be next to me." Paul said with a smirk and pulled me so I had to lie next to him. I let out a little yelp as I went down but laughed when I hit the mattress. He swung the comforter back over us and wrapped his arms around me again. "Lets get some more sleep, it's like five in the morning." He said.

"But I'm not-" I was cut off by my own yawn. "Okay, I take that back. Fine, but please let me sleep. I don't want to spend the whole night up." I said in a stern tone. He saluted me and in turn I rolled my eyes. "Freak." I muttered and snuggled up against him as he lay back on his back.

…………………………….

Tess POV

"Danny, I said I want to see my brother, now stop being a douche and get your lazy ass off of the couch." I sneered at my three-year boyfriend.

He groaned. "Why? I don't want to Tess! Please, he scares me, he's gotten big in three years and he's got a lot of muscle!" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know my own brother wasn't the size of a boxer.

"For the last time Danny, get your lazy ass off of the couch and let's go!" I narrowed my eyes and didn't try to hide the annoyance in my voice as I flipped him off the couch and he face planted on the floor. I laughed darkly at him as he glared. "Good. Now let's go." I said victorious and turned on my heel and strutted out of the apartment.

The clouds of course blocked the sun. I walked across the parking lot pondering how I can explain to Emily why I missed her wedding. Damn it she'll probably have Sam come after me and rip my head off. Oh believe me she will! She may seem sweet but she's like all women, underneath. We all want things to go our way. I leaned against the driver's side door and twirled my keys on my index finger counting the cars that surrounded mine. Three minutes later Danny finally came out of the apartment door and trudges his way to the car. Oh for the love of Pete! "Move your ass, Danny or I'll tear it off!" I threatened as he walked even slower then he sped up and he sprinted to the car. I smirked to myself. "Now… that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked with a cheesy smile on. He mumbled something about him being in an abusive relationship or something. I shrugged it off.

After starting the car, it purred down the damp street for twenty minutes when we came to the welcome to La Push sign. Ha, welcome to La Push my ass. God I hate this place. Five more minutes and I pulled into the driveway of a small and cozy looking house that brought back a lot of memories. I sighed as I gazed at it. "Well let's go inside. I still have the key." I said and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Danny and I walked hand in hand to the door and I opened it easily. I walked strait into the living room and down the small hall way to my brother's room. I put a finger in front of my lips to signal Danny to stay quiet as I slowly opened the door. We peeked inside and clamped our hands over our mouths as we gaped at the sight in front of us. My little brother had his arms wrapped around a brunette and by the looks of things she was a bridesmaid from most likely Emily's wedding cause her dress looked like it was tossed over his TV, but I've never seen her before. I looked at my watch. 10:42 a.m. well I guess we better make breakfast for him and his little guest. Danny went to the kitchen and started on pancakes and I just leaned on the wall in his room. A satisfied smirk on my lips. I went to his alarm clock and turned it to go off at 10:43. Right after that, it went off in ten seconds. The look on my brothers face when he bolted up in bad and looked around like there was a robber was priceless. But when his eyes landed on me, he narrowed them and I just smiled. "Morning Paulie." I said brightly.

"Tess." He muttered back with some bitterness.

Then a faint, "Paul?" broke our 'brother/sister' moment.

He turned around at the girl behind him who was holding the blanket over herself when she noticed me. "Hi!" I waved my hand in a 'rainbow'. "Names Tess. I'm little Paulie's big sissy." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

Paul turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "Tess, do you mind leaving so she can get dressed." He more of ordered me though, instead of asking.

I faked pain. "But Paul you haven't even introduce me to your new…" I moved my arm up and down trying to think of what to call her.

"Girlfriend." Paul finished for me. He sighed before gesturing to me then the girl. "Tess this is my girlfriend, Katelyn. Katelyn this is my sister, Tess." He finished.

She leaned around him and smiled. "Hi Tess." I smiled back.

"Well I'm gonna leave so you two can get dressed. Danny's making breakfast so hurry." I waved a little and left the room. I walked down the small hallway and remembered all the good times I had here. Well the few good times I had. Twenty-three and working at a café, yeah that's how I want to spend the rest of my life. Well what I do know is that Danny's friend, Spencer, tipped me that Danny wanted to pop the question soon. That was a month ago and I'm still waiting.

"You want eggs?" the question brought me back to reality, as Danny stood there with a spatula and waiting for my answer.

"Uhh, yeah." I stuttered.

He looked me up and down skeptically. "Are you sure, Tess? I mean you've kinda been out of it since we crossed the border." He said worried. He walked over to me and held my face and felt my forehead for a fever. "I mean, I just want you to be happy with me and all-" he rushed out before I cut him off.

"Oh! God! Danny, no! It's not you, it's just the memories I have here are just flooding my mind and I can't think strait." I reached up and put both my hands on either side of his face. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. It's not you, you're perfect…" I looked him in the eye. "Danny, I love you. And I promise you're doing just fine. I love you." I repeated.

He smiled. "I love you, too."

I smiled and lightly pushed him toward the stove. "And don't you forget it." I laughed and walked to sit at the bar.

…………………………………………

Katelyn POV

"Wow… so that was your sister?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Paul sighed and got out of the bad causing it tip a bit to my side from the loss of his weight. "Yeah. She's twenty-three and still comes home for the hell of it." He shook his head probably at a memory of her. "To relate to you, she's a grown version of Brittany." He smirked as he looked at me while pulling on a pair of cut off jeans. He walked over to me and tugged at the blanket I held over me. "And I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…" he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Danny's gonna propose after breakfast." I froze. No. Way.

My eyes got so big I never knew they could do that. "No way. Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded and walked to his closet and tossed me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers (clean of course). I held the shirt up and I really doubt that he could fit it. "When did you get this? It's half your size."

He shrugged. "I had that back in my freshman year." I pulled on the shirt and slipped on the boxers after retrieving my underwear. We both walked out into the small hallway and I was hit with the smell of fresh pancakes. And of course my stomach had to growl at that exact moment. Paul snickered. "Someone's hungry." He sang in my ear.

I muttered, "Shut up." Then out of nowhere he picked me up and through me over his shoulder holding my legs close to him with one arm. "Paul!" I squealed and giggled at the same time. But he just kept walking and whistled like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I let out another yelp when he ducked under the doorway to the kitchen and I almost hit my head. "Morning. Breakfast smells good, Danny." The other guy in the kitchen standing next to the stove- Danny I guess- smiled at Paul and gave him a plate with nine pancakes, five strips of bacon, a good size of scrambled eggs, three pieces of toast, and a HUGE glass of OJ. Then he walked over to the table and set his food down gracefully while holding me up and nicely put me on the ground.

"Bout time." I muttered earning a chuckle from Paul as I walked over to the kitchen a Danny handed me some food for the amount that I would eat. "Thanks." I said politely and he smiled at me. I walked back over to Paul scarfing down his food while Tess and I ate at a normal speed. A minute later Paul was getting seconds while Danny came over with his food as Tess and I finished up ours.

When Paul finished his food we all sat there rubbing our stomachs. "Uhh… I think I ate too much." Tess groaned. I leaned against Paul and Danny had an arm over Tesses shoulders. "Alright, now lets get down to business." She smirked evilly at Paul and me. I gulped.

Oh shit.

**...........................................**

**yay! well how about constructive criticism and........ how about 65- 68 reviews. ya that sounds fair.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! it's been so long since i last updated! i am sooooooooooooo sorry. i have been busy with school still. but anyway here's the next chappie.**

* * *

Katelyn POV

"'Kay, first things first. Before we get started I just need to know if Paul was being responsible and used protection." Tess said so easily.

"Yes, Tess, now move on." Paul practically growled at her.

She huffed. "Well then. Okay, so where are you from?" she asked first. So far so good.

"Florida." I replied.

She nodded like a psychiatrist. "Interesting. Very inter-"

_"__She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina-"_

"Sorry." I said sheepish and answered my phone for Brittany. "Hello?" I asked irritated.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." She said sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well you see, thing is… is that I think I might, kinda, just a little bit-"

"_What?_ What can you possibly think?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah, I think I'm pregnant." She said bluntly. It took me a second to respond. I mean who just comes out and says that? Really! Next to me Paul choked on his orange juice. He looked over at me like _I_ was the insane one. I just shrugged.

"Well what do you mean, you think?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Well I took like four at home tests and two say I am and the other two say I'm not. I don't know which is the truth." She was so calm… HOW COULD SHE BE CALM?

"Alright, well let's go down to the clinic and get a real test."

She sighed before replying, "Fine. I'll call Jen and Hannah. Knowing Jen, Collin's probably already gotten into _her_ pants." I rolled my eyes.

"'Kay, bye." I said and we hung up. "Sorry, got a friend emergency. I'll call you after." I said and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. I walked down the small hallway and into Paul's room to retrieve my dress and heels.

"Why don't you just wear my clothes and bring them back? So you don't have to wear the dress." He suggested from the doorway making me jump a little. I looked behind me. "I have some shorts from when I was smaller and that shirt fits alright." I looked down at the shirt he had given me. It was still a bit baggy but I could manage. Paul shuffled through his drawers and pulled out black basketball shorts. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and pulled his boxers off and replaced them with the shorts. "Alright. How do I look?" I asked posing.

He laughed. "Like you just got done having the best sex of your life." I looked in his mirror and cringed. "Yikes." I muttered. "Aww, it's not that bad." I pouted. "Fine, I still have some hair ties from when I had long hair around here somewhere." He walked into his bathroom.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I said as he came back out with the hair tie. I tied my hair back into a loose bun. I grabbed all my stuff and walked out the door with him.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Paul pouted. I turned around and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Happy?" I asked. "Very." His grin was so wide I had to laugh. Rolling my eyes I got in my car and drove off.

When I got to the clinic, Brittany, Hannah and Jen were already there. I got out and walked up to them. I eyed them all up and down. Jen and Brit were also wearing some clothes that could never belong to them. Well Brittany still had her jeans on. "Well I guess we weren't the only ones to get some, huh Jen?" Brit had a glint in her eyes.

"What?" I asked self-conscious.

"Honey, you look and-" Brit stepped closer, "smell like sex. So what happened between you and Paul?" she said suggestively.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think happened?"

She smirked. "Bout time you joined us. Cause the last time you slept with a guy was with Josh. Or was there more between you and Jared then you two let on?" she had a Cheshire grin on.

I rolled my eyes. "You know it wasn't like that. Plus if I remember we aren't here for me."

"True- true. Well I already signed in and everything. We just have to wait for the results." She stated.

"Wait! So you mean I left and drove all the way down here for nothing?" I was in disbelief.

"Yeah, basically." She shrugged. I was beyond furious.

"Brittany Skyler Stone. Are you telling me that I could have stayed at Paul's house and done as I pleased?" I seethed at her.

She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah." She said bluntly again. It took all my energy not to rip her head off. Well that and Hannah and Jen stood between her and me. My fists hurt from clinching them and I wanted to choke her until she turned blue. I could be with Paul but she dragged me away from him. In frustration I yelled and marched off completely pissed. I got in my car and sped off all the way home. I pulled up the driveway and slammed the car door shut. I was fuming at her. I stormed inside and trudged up the stairs barley hearing my mom call me. The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs as I continued to climb them. I threw my hand over my mouth and ran all the way to my room and threw the bathroom door open. I made it to the toilet and my stomach heaved and all the contents in my stomach came back up. I heaved a couple more times until everything was gone.

"Sweetie are you okay?" my mom's calm voice broke through the sounds of my gasping over the toilet, trying to get my barring. Her cool hand moved over my forehead. "Katelyn, you're burning up." She said shocked. I moaned in response. "Come on, lets get you in you're pajama's and in bed. I think you have a cold." Mom helped me into my pj's and in bed. "I'm going to get the thermometer. I'll be back." When the door shut I groaned and held my stomach. I felt like shit. It came so suddenly. I have absolutely no energy, my throat burns, I have a headache forming and I felt like when I get up I'm going to topple over. My hands moved to my throat and under my jawbone to feel my glands starting to swell. Great it's happening again. I really hope not though.

* * *

Jen POV

"What the hell is her problem?" Brittany scoffed.

I slapped my forehead. "Are you really that dense?" I asked incredulous.

She looked at me shocked. "Me? Dense? You really just called me dense? Jennifer Turner! I'm offended." She faked offense. I rolled my eyes. She was too impatient and couldn't wait for Katelyn to get here. Really she is actually hoping to be pregnant. Just then the nurse came out. "Brittany Stone?" she called.

"Come on." Hannah sighed and we all walked to the back. She put us in a sterol looking room. It was plain white. Just white. I felt like throwing up on it just to add color, it was that plain. Brit sat in the doctor's spinning chair and spun around and around and around and- well you get the idea. When the door opened she didn't stop her antics. "Miss Stone I have your results right…" she trailed off as Brit kept going. The doctor cleared her throat and still didn't stop. Hannah put her foot out and stopped the chair from rotating again. Brit landed facing Hannah as Hannah glared at her. "Anyway, Miss Stone I have your results right here."

"Cool, lets see them." Brittany said impatient.

"Well, Miss Sto-"

"Drew." Brit corrected.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked stunned.

"Call me Drew." She said nodding finally. Hannah and I both slapped our hands over our eyes at her stupidity.

"Well your chart says your first name is Brittany." The poor doctor was so confused.

"Well, Brittany is such a common name. I wanted a different one. So please Miss Doctor, call me Drew." She said it so calmly. I snuck a glance at Hannah who looked at me and we both rolled our eyes.

The doctor eyed Hannah and me and said; "I think you should get the results by yourself."

Brittany groaned, rolled her eyes and shooed us out. When the door shut we looked at each other. "_Well_!_ That_ was rude." Hannah scuffed.

"I know. She could of just asked us nicely like a normal person." I agreed.

"Well, then again, Brit's not normal." Hannah added. I nodded my head. "True." We spent the rest of time in the waiting room until I got a text form Katelyn.

_Help! I'm dieing!_ It read.

I showed Hannah and she furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

Katelyn POV

I lay in bed feeling like I had in fifth grade. I had absolutely no energy. My legs felt like lead. My eyes hurt. I was getting a migraine from the noise of my parents running in and out of my room. The lights hurt and I had my head draped over the side of my bed where my dad had put a trashcan for me to barf in cause there is no way I was going to make it to the bathroom without having a new colored carpet. I kicked the covers off and had on my hello kitty pj's from Kristin and my last movie night. I was freezing even with my fever of 104 and yet I couldn't stand the covers on me. I needed a natural heat. I needed Paul. Yeah, my temperature was that high. I heard the door open and someone walk over to the bed. "How're you feeling?" a deep voice asked as a warm hand came over my forehead.

I groaned. "Like shit." I muttered.

I deep chuckle sounded. "Well you're apparently feeling good enough to curse like usual."

I squinted up and felt shock ring through out me as I whispered, "Sam?"

He chuckled again and knelt down next to me. "Yep."

"But, you and Emily should be on your honeymoon. Why are you still in La Push?" I asked shocked. They were leaving today. Why is he still here? Wait, where's Emily? "Where _is_ Emily anyway?" I looked around but only saw Sammy napping in the corner of the room. I tried to get up but was pushed back down. "Save your energy. She's downstairs with your mom. Yes, we were going on the honeymoon today but when I heard that one of the pack was apparently dieing we both decided it best to stay here."

That got my attention. "What? One of the pack is hurt? Who? How? How are they doing?" I gushed out in panic. Oh my god one of the guys was hurt and dieing! A booming laugh erupted from Sam. "Why are you laughing? One of the guys is hurt! You should be with _them_ not _me_!" I pointed out. Was he mental?

He started to sober up. "Katelyn, the member of the pack I was talking about was _you_."

"_Me_?" really, did he really think I had the awesome ability to change into a wolf? "How am I part of the Pack?"

"Because of Paul. Even before you met each other there was always that bond between us. I felt a connection with you and so did the guys. It was like we knew you were our sister," Sister? "Fate gave us you. And you've been our sister since you and Paul first looked each other in the eye." His eyes were sincere. He meant every word he said. I don't why but after the speech my body decided to give a little show. I bent over the bed and threw up in the trashcan. Sam grabbed my hair. "Hey, I didn't think it was that bad." he laughed lightly as I was PUKING IN FRONT OF HIM!

After I was done I spit a couple times to get the taste of vomit out. "No, it wasn't the speech. But I wont lie- that speech coming from you was a little hard to believe. I just didn't expect you to say that. But yeah, my body's just weird." I looked up.

"Well, I hope you just keep up with your aim. I really don't want to wear anything that you have ingested then puked back up." I laughed weakly and Sam helped me sit up in bed.

* * *

**Woo! 17! yeah, so what's up with Katelyn. and is brittany prego? all questions shall be answered in the next chappie. but quickly i want to do a contest. oh and im taking a poll of what you guys want Brit to be. is she having Brady's kid or not? what do _YOU_ want?**

**Can you guys tell what Katelyn has?**

**rules:**

**1) you can put it in a review or pm me.**

**2) you can submit any amount of times you want.**

**prize: i will pm a sneak peek of the next chappie to the person who guesses right or close enough to it.**

**hint: it begins with an M.**

**Good(e) luck and god speed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Alright. I know you guys want a chappie but i am going to have t put this story on hold. I have finals coming up in two week and i promise- I PROMISE!- I will be uploading over summer. I promise you guys.

Love you all,

Katelyn Goode


	19. Chapter 19

**Uhh... Yeah, hi. So uh, It's a, It's been a while. So yeah. Here's the mew chappie. Sorry it took so long. I had a spark of inspiration yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. *sniffle***

**...............................................................................**

Katelyn POV

Well it's official. I feel shitty. Ughhhh, why do I have to be sick? Does nature really hate me so much that I have to suffer for it? So now I have to spend time out of my summer to just lie in bed and throw up anything that I ingest. Sam had been up here with me holding my hair out of my face while I puked. I spit a bit and found my voice to say, "You're really not bothered by me puking in front of you?"

He just laughed. "I fight vampires. A little puke isn't going to bother me…" he seemed to ponder his last statement as he looked at the trashcan with a disgusted look on his face. "But the smell might." He trailed off.

I sighed. "Well I don't want you to keep holding my hair so go in my bathroom and on the counter should be my hair ties. Bring me one, please." He followed my instructions and came back soon after with a pink one. Ewwwwww, pink! I meant to throw those ones out. Whatever I don't care as long as my hair doesn't get covered in puke. I took it reluctantly and tied my hair back. "Thanks."

"No prob." He said and sat back in the mushroom chair he pulled up from the corner of the room where I like to read my books. "So I told your mom that the best doctor would be Dr. Cullen." I nodded. "So I called him for her and he should be on his way here."

I smiled. "Thanks Sam."

He smiled warmly back and brushed some hair out of my face. "Guess who's here!" said Emily as she walked in with lots of people following behind her.

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath as Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry, Leah, _Randy_, Jacob, Nessie and even Tess and Danny along with Sue and- I did a double-take- Billy? What the-? How the-? "Billy? How did you get up here with a wheelchair?" I was at a complete loss.

"Superhuman strength, babe. Remember?" Paul asked as he came and sat next to me. He slung his left arm over my shoulders.

Realization hit me. "Oh yeah. And by the way, _why_ are you still here?" I asked exasperated, looking Randy directly in the eye. Then my eyes followed his right arm, to his right hand intertwined with another hand, which led to an arm and that connected to Leah… wait! Leah? "And why are you holding Leah's hand?" I raised an eyebrow.

Leah blushed and quickly turned her head away and snatched her hand back, crossing them across her chest as she pouted. "What, a girl can't get an imprint?" she mumbled.

My eyes widened. "Imprint? _Randy?_" I was at a loss for words at this point, "What the hell have I missed?"

"A lot, apparently." Embry mumbled.

"I heard th-uh-at. Uh, uh, uh" I coughed. Paul patted my back.

"Well, someone's defiantly sick." A gentle voice chimed in as Carlisle walked in my room, followed by my parents. Paul quickly removed his arm from my shoulder and took my hand instead. Smart boy. He may be a werewolf but he's no match when he's messing with daddy's girl and daddy's in the room.

"Hi, Dad!" Nessie said brightly as Carlisle walked by her. He ruffled her hair and she giggled lightly and swatted his hand away. She had to pretend to be his adoptive daughter cause I don't think anyone will believe that Bella and Edward have a daughter the same age as them. Paul moved to stand next to Sam as Carlisle came around to do his thing. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his bag in front of him.

"Alright, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked with a smile.

"I think I have mono again." I stated simply. I looked over to my mom. "You did tell him that right?" she nodded.

"Right. So what else have you been feeling that makes you think this? Since you've been through this before you know the drill with how to test it, correct." He stated as he felt under my jaw line for my swollen glands. I involuntarily shivered at his cold touch. He smiled. "Sorry, doctors tend to have cold hands for some reason." He laughed lightly.

"Umm, I've been nauseous since I got home, but it's starting to go away… I can barely move, I feel so weak." I said.

"Hmm… well your glands are defiantly swollen. Alright, you know what happens next."

I groaned. "Yay. Blood loss." I sarcastically cheered and stuck out my arm.

"Yeah, I know they have to take lots of blood to test for all the possibilities. Sorry." He said as he pulled out the big syringe and rubbed alcohol on my elbow and tied the rubber thing to make my vain pop up. He carefully slid the needle in the vain and slowly pull out the sample. It kind of made me self-conscious to have a vampire pulling my blood but oh well. When he was finally done he cleaned it and put a gauzy white thing on it and taped it. "Alright, you're all done here. Now I want you to get some rest and drink your fluids and I know your taste buds are probably all wrong right now but try and eat too. And I'll be back tomorrow to give you the results." He smiled and started to leave.

"Carlisle, when she gets better we'll have the next bonfire at your house." Sam called.

He turned and smiled. "No, problem. Emmett's already working on the fire pit that Esme's wanted him to put in for a while now. It should be ready by then. Oh! I almost forgot. Katelyn, last time you had mono, how long did it last?"

"Uhhh, bout a week?" I glanced at my mom and she nodded her head. "Yeah, bout a week."

He nodded his head. "Alright well since your bodies already used to the disease when you're in this condition it should last shorter. Three- four days at the most and with antibiotics it'll help you get back to one hundred percent." He smiled again and walked out with my parents following behind going to do, what I'm guessing is the paperwork. Whatever.

Paul took his place by my side again. "So what's with everyone being here again?" I asked.

"Umm, you're sick. Remember?" Quil said sarcastically. Claire elbowed him in the ribs and I grinned and let a little laugh out.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh I know I'm sick! But it's not like I'm dying!" I pointed out. I sighed exasperated. This really sucks- I've got a vampire trying to kill me and I'm sick with an over protective werewolf boyfriend/soul mate and all my friends that are over protective too, along with their werewolfness. I sighed internally and said, "So, anyone heard news about the vamp on the loose?" I scanned each person's face. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Alice and Jasper are out right now following the scent as best as they can. Right now they've made it up to Alaska and they're thinking they're going to run through Denali. If so they'll try to get the Denali vampires help." Nessie summed up nicely.

"Geez, Alaska? Damn, he's made it far." I looked at everyone's faces again and saw relief flood each human in the room. Apparently they haven't been kept up on the news either. Then my eyes landed on Tess and Danny… Danny? Why were we talking about this with him in the room? "Uhh, w-what about Danny? Why's he still in here, listening to this?" I asked a little panicky.

"Relax, he's fine. It helps when his little brother's Collin." Paul said from my side. I shot Collin a look. He just shrugged. Well this is an eventful day. Can't wait for the results.

………………………………………………...........................................................

I had the worst nights sleep I have ever had in my life! But I was really glad I got to see everyone yesterday. Brit, Jen and Hannah never came by to visit. Unfortunately they still had to work at the diner. But after we all had a four-way call when they were off. It didn't make it better that I in fact _did_ have mono. Ugh! Paul, Sam and Emily stayed to keep me company. I insisted that Sam and Emily go on their honeymoon, but of course they refused over and over. "We already told Alice to reschedule it for a couple weeks from now. Now all you need to do is stay in bed and try to get better." Emily said handing Paul and me our food as she and Sam came back up from the kitchen for whatever my mom made that night.

I stared blankly at the curry and rice in my bowl. Paul started eating right away along with Sam. I rolled my eyes. No manners at all, those boys! I gave up there and ate my food. When Sam and Emily finally left it was around 10. After that my dad came up. "Hey, Paul? If you want you can stay the night. Just you need to sleep on the couch if you don't mind." He kinda more ordered than suggested while giving that 'dad look'.

"No problem, Dan. The couch is fine." Paul gave my dad a dazzling smile.

He smiled back. "Alright, I'll have Luisa get some blankets and a pillow and unfold the bed for you." And with that he left.

I turned to Paul. "Yay, slumber party!" I said sarcastically, clapping my hands enthusiastically.

"Shut up…" he muttered and gave me a half smile. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll come back up when your parents are asleep." And then he leaned in more and kissed below my ear. I involuntarily shivered. He chuckled quietly. "I like how you react to me." And moved back. "Now sleep, angel, you need to get your strength back." He said finally and kissed me goodnight. "Remember," he said against my lips, "When they're asleep." And with that he went down the stairs to the living room.

God that boy makes me crazy.

At midnight Paul crept in the door silently. He shut it behind him and walked to the side of the bed. "Hey." He whispered. I smiled and moved over to give him room, cause God knows he needs it. He lay down next to me and kissed my forehead. "So, what exactly pulled you away from me yesterday?"

I sighed. "Brittany might be pregnant." His mouth swung open. "I know. Apparently she and Brady have been doing it for a while now."

He composed himself. "Does Brady know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think Brit even knows yet." I sighed again, Paul rubbing my arm. "What is going to happen to them? Knowing her, she'll most likely keep it and her dad loving her so much will stand behind her all the way. It's just- gah! I just don't want her to go through what I did. Ya know, with Emma? I mean I love her so much but it takes a lot to raise a kid." I sighed again and leaned more into Paul.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "I know you're confused. It's a lot to take in, in one day."

I looked up at him. His green eyes bore into my hazel ones. I couldn't help but quietly laugh. "I love you." I whispered.

He grinned. "I love you, too." He softly kissed me. "Now get some sleep." I nodded and tried to relax. It wasn't long before the darkness enveloped me.

………………………………………………..........................................................

**Next Week**

The sun peeked through my curtains and glared strait in my eyes. I groaned quietly and turned. "Time to get up!" my mom said a bit _too_ cheery and pulled the curtains back. I hissed at the light and ducked under my comforter. I heard my mom let out an exasperated sigh. "God dammit, Katelyn! Get your lazy ass up! It's _noon_!"

I just groaned in response. "It's too early." I argued as I tried to sleep under the covers. Apparently it didn't work cause the next thing I felt is the sun blaring behind my eyelids and the silk of the comforter forcefully pulled down my body.

"Get your ass up!" Kristin yelled. I moaned and glared at her.

"Bitch." I muttered.

She smiled. "I know. Now get up! Mom's making you take Emma with you to the store." Reluctantly I got up. I sighed again. What a fun way to spend my not sick time. I pushed off the bed and walked to my closet pulling out my turquoise skinny jeans and tank shirt that was printed with pearls and a pink bow. I looked at the floor and pulled my buckled wedges. I walked into the bathroom and rifled through my jewelry and grabbed the turquoise bracelet and gold and turquoise earrings. **(Pics on profile)**

I straitened my unruly curls and put on simple eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed down stairs to get Emma. I stopped. The sight in front of me having me stunned. "Paul? What are you doing here?" he looked up from his position on the ground, Emma playing with his hair, to me.

"Food, duh!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward. "Emma, baby, come on. Grandma wants us to go to the store for her." I said as I stopped in front of her and Paul.

She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. She really did look like me. Those eyes of hers though. It's a thing in my family; almost all the girls get their moms eye color. But Kristin and Steven both have greener eyes than Kathryn and I, while my dad has blue. But she was so cute. "Mommy." She whined in her childish voice. She could only say short sentences but I could still understand her. "I want Pawy to come too." Oh god! I taught her too well, she pulled out the puppy dog pout. It didn't really help that Paul was doing the pout too.

"Argh. Just come on. Paul, I'm driving. Emma go put on your shoes." She ran to the stairs, her white baby doll dress flowing behind her and slipped her ballet flats on. She ran back giggling and took Paul and my's hands, jumping excitedly as we walked out and to my car. This is going to be a long day.

**....................................................................................................**

**Yay! R&R pwease! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay's. I've thought it over and I am going to put this on hold. I have just lost the inspiration for it and I only have like one idea. So until I think of something else and go into a writing frezy I will have this on hold. Please understand this, I will finish it, just not yet.**

**I love you all-**

**Katelyn Goode**


End file.
